Divided
by Aslan's Author
Summary: Does it take only one stranger to divide the kings and queens of Narnia, just when their country needs them most Please Read & Review
1. The Rescue

Divided Chapter 1

Rescue 

The group travelled silently through the forest, the two kings riding at the front while the two queens rode in the coach behind them

"I'm bored" moaned Lucy

"We will be there soon" Said Susan rolling her eyes

The Kings and Queens of Narnia, were just returning from Archenland and were heading towards their castle Cair Paravel they had only been travelling for a few hours when the youngest queen became bored

"Come on Lu, we'll have fun when we reach the castle" Said Tumnus smiling

"I know but I'm so bored" sighed Lucy

"Oh for god's sake Lucy, just relax and enjoy the journey" snapped Susan

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her sister before folding her arms and began to sulk, fifteen minutes later the party stopped for a break

"So how are our sisters doing in the coach"? Asked Edmund

"Oh shut up, why do we have to sit in the coach"? Asked Lucy angry

"Calm down Lu, will be home soon" Laughed Peter

"Don't you laugh at me Peter Pevensie just because your High King does not give you the right to put me in this carriage"! Shouted Lucy

Everyone was silent for a minute before Peter, Edmund and Susan all burst into laughter, their little sister did make them laugh all the time

"Sire" Said General Oreius bowing

"Yes Oreius"? Asked Edmund wiping a tear away from his eyes

"Sire the scouts have reported movement to the north" Explained Oreius

"Well it's probably nothing" Said Peter shrugging his shoulders,

Suddenly an arrow sped through the air and hit the coach, everyone looked in the direction it came from to see a group of horsemen they fired one more arrow before turning and running

"After them" Ordered Peter drawing his sword and leading the Narnians after them, Edmund ordered four of the Narnians to stay with his sisters before following his brother.

The four Narnians were looking in every direction, and then out of nowhere a group of horsemen charged through the trees two centaurs charged at the horsemen trying to buy sometime as the queens escaped.

Susan and Lucy were pulled out of the coach by Tumnus they looked round to see their guards fall to the swords of the horsemen, with one final look they ran through the trees and further into the forest.

They were running as fast as they could before Lucy hit the floor hard

"Lucy are you alright"? Asked Tumnus

"No my leg hurts" answered Lucy holding her leg in pain

"Come on we have to hurry" Panted Susan, she could hear voices in the distance they were looking for them

Tumnus picked Lucy up in his arms and started running he wasn't going to leave his friend lying in some forest to die

They had been running for at least forty five minutes until they came to a halt

"I think we lost them" Said Susan with a sigh of relief

"Lucy let's have a look at your leg" said Tumnus

He settled her down gently before taking a look at her injury; she had a big gash down the side of her leg it was bleeding quite heavily, he took his scarf from around his neck and wrapped round her leg

"Listen" whispered Susan

They could hear footsteps and voices suddenly at least five large filthy men came stomping through the trees

Susan pulled Tumnus down to the ground; they were laying in some ferns if they were lucky the men might not notice them, however they were getting closer and closer just one more step and they would be close enough to touch them.

A boot appeared right next to Susan she looked up into the face it belonged to and saw a man, his hair was light brown and he had bright green eyes that looked like they could hypnotise anyone

He signalled Susan, Lucy and Tumnus to be quiet as he quickly drew his sword and went to face the men, the men spotted him straight away they charged at them but he was to good he was a master with a sword he swang it high and brought down hard he killed all five of them in a few seconds

He then turned to face the two girls and the faun

"So I'm guessing you're the Queens of Narnia"


	2. A Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 2

A Mysterious Stranger 

He whistled into the air a couple of seconds went by until a chocolate coloured horse came out of the trees and stopped in front of its owner

"Who are you"? Asked Susan

He looked at her with those green eyes they were full of sadness

"I'm nobody" He answered

He climbed on his horse and started riding away; Susan, Lucy and Tumnus waited a few seconds before following

"Wait your just going to leave us here"? Asked Lucy who was still in pain from her leg injury and was relying on Tumnus for support

"Well you're not my concern" He Replied

"As Queens of Narnia we order you to stop" Commanded Susan

He stopped straight away before turning round and staring straight at her

"I follow no King or Queen" He said with a hard look at Susan

"Well even if you don't follow any King or Queen your still going to leave us here" Said Lucy with anger

"Calm down, I'll take you to the road" He replied

They travelled through the forest for ages, Susan kept staring at the stranger she didn't trust him one bit

"Who were those people that attacked us"? Asked Tumnus

"I don't know" Replied Susan

"They were slave traders from Calormen" Said the stranger

"How do you know that"? Asked Susan suspiciously

"I don't have to answer everything you ask young queen" He replied

They carried on travelling Lucy and Tumnus talking in low voices while Susan was still keeping her eyes on the stranger

After a few more minutes he finally stopped and turned to face them

"This is where I leave you, Queens of Narnia it has been a pleasure" He said

"Wait you can't just leave us here" Snapped Susan

"Look at your feet I have lead you to the road and I believe that is your brothers searching for you" He said

Susan, Lucy and Tumnus all listened, they could hear voices in the distance it was true Peter and Edmund were looking for them.

"Here give the High King this" Said the stranger handing a piece of paper to Susan

"What is it"? Asked Susan

"A warning" answered the stranger

"A Warning" Said Lucy confused

"Yes a warning now I must take my leave" Said the stranger

"Wait what's your name"? Asked Susan

The stranger looked at her with those green eyes; once again Susan saw the sadness in the eyes something must have happened that he will never forget

"I have no name" answered the stranger

With that he turned and rode straight through the trees leaving Susan, Lucy and Tumnus behind him


	3. Different Opinions

Chapter 3 

Different Opinions

"This can't be true" Said Peter Shocked

The kings and queens were back in Cair Paravel, Susan and Lucy wasted no time in telling their brothers about the mysterious stranger

"Peter calm down" Said Edmund nervously it was always hard to calm down when Peter was like this

"He hasn't done anything wrong" argued Lucy

"Nothing wrong that man refused to obey orders he's probably nothing but a common thief"! Shouted Peter

"He saved us, he led us back to you two and he just gave you a warning about a massive invasion"! Lucy shouted back

All four siblings looked down on the table where the strangers note now lay, it was quite short and whoever wrote had such lovely handwriting. It read

_To The High King of Narnia_

_I 'm Afraid that I must deliver bad news, Galma is planning to invade Narnia, if you do you not react soon then Narnia will be in the hands of their King, I will be keeping an eye on the situation so you might see me soon Make sure your armies are ready_

_Regards_

_The Stranger_

"We don't even know if it's true, he could be lying" Said Peter with a disgusted look on his face

"Pete we can't afford to ignore it, if it's true then our armies do need to be ready" Replied Edmund

"Fine if you want to believe this savage then go ahead"! Shouted Peter before storming away from his siblings

At that moment all four of them were thinking about the stranger, however they all had different opinions

_Edmund's Thoughts_

_I'm so confused, Peter's right we don't know anything about him but he did save Susan and Lucy, he also warned us about the invasion who would lie about something like that _

_I'll have to wait until this stranger shows himself or until something happens with Galma; that's it all I can do is wait _

_Lucy's Thoughts _

_He saved us and he warned us of the invasion he's only trying to help and Peter thinks he's nothing but a criminal, Peter has been acting like this for ages now just because he's high king doesn't mean that he can think he's better than anyone else _

_By Aslan's Mane I hope the stranger is right if he isn't then Peter will hunt him down _

_Peter's Thoughts _

_He's nothing but a mindless barbarian how dare he not follow a queen's command I don't care if he did save the girls you always answer a monarch's questions _

_Wait a minute Susan said that he knew the men were Calormen slave traders, he works for them I know it it's a trick keep us concentrated on Galma while the Calormen army get's to grow stronger and stronger _

_If they think they can fool me then they are very very stupid I'm the High King of Narnia and I do not fool for stupid tricks like that _

_Susan's Thoughts _

_Those eyes there was full of sadness there, something must have happened to him but why was he helping us, he's not even from Narnia so why does he care if it gets invaded or not _

_I don't know what to think, he did save me but he still acted suspicious there is something about him I wonder if we will see him again _

_BANG!_

Peter stormed back into the room

"Come on Ed, get some wolves together were going to hunt him down" Said Peter with a proud look on his face

Edmund, Susan and Lucy all exchanged looks Peter was losing control


	4. The Forest Pool

Chapter 4

The Forest Pool 

Peter, Edmund and a pack of wolves left Cair Paravel; Peter determined to find the stranger while Edmund was there to makes sure Peter did nothing stupid

"I hope nothing goes wrong" Said Lucy anxiously, she along with Susan and Tumnus were watching from one of the battlements

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen" Said Tumnus holding her hand

"Tumnus is right Lucy they'll be back soon" Said Susan with a gentle smile

"Come on Lu let's go and have some fun" Said Tumnus happily

"Okay let's go" Replied Lucy beaming

Lucy and Tumnus ran from the battlements, Susan stood there for a minute before deciding to visit one of her favourite places in Narnia, The Forest Pool

She saddled her horse and rode out of the gates and into the trees, she rode on for about an hour before she met a group of Narnians in the woods

"Hello" Said Susan smiling

"Your Majesty" Said a Badger bowing, the rest of the Narnians followed this motion.

"Where are you heading on this fine day"? Asked Susan politely

"We are collecting berries my queen" Answered the Badger

"Is it berry season"? Asked Susan

"Yes my queen" Replied a rabbit

"Well thank you now if you excuse me I must go" Said Susan she rode on, she had to start picking berries again with Lucy that was one of her favourite things to do, Susan enjoyed the comfortable journey the trees waved hello as she passed, Susan enjoyed the cool wind on her face

After another hour's ride she finally arrived at her destination, The Forest Pool

However someone was already there, Susan could see a pile of clothes and a pair of boots on the ground and she could also see a chocolate coloured horse, it looked like the same horse that belonged to the stranger but he couldn't be here could he

Susan's question was answered when a figure rose out of the water, it was him it was the stranger; he caught sight of her straight away

"Well Queen of Narnia we meet again" he said with a small smile

"Yes it looks like we do" replied Susan coolly

"Don't worry I mean you no harm" said the stranger raising his hands above his head

Susan looked at his bare chest; still tiny drips of water were running down his body she looked at ground blushing a little bit

"Well I think it's time that I left" said the stranger climbing out of the water; Susan turned her back while he got dressed she couldn't believe she was blushing she was meant to be suspicious of him not admiring his body, she turned round he was just putting on his shirt Susan caught sight of his muscles she blushed again

"So did you give your brother my message"? Asked the stranger

"Yes I did" answered Susan

"What did he say?"

"He's looking for you as we speak" said Susan, to her surprise he laughed

"I thought that would happen" said the stranger, "but you must get him to concentrate on Galma"

"Well how do we know your not lying"? Asked Susan

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders

"Look into my eyes" he said gently

Susan looked into his green eyes; they were beautiful she could stare at hem for hours

"I'm telling the truth do you believe"? Asked the stranger

"I do" replied Susan

"Good now I must leave" he said

He walked over to his horse, straightened his saddle

"Why do you have to go come back with me you can convince Peter" Said Susan

"Not right now I have other things to take care of but don't worry you will see me again soon" He said with a small smile

"How do I know that"? Asked Susan

He thought for a little bit before pulling out a small dagger, it had a golden handle; in the handle were five different coloured stones

"See these stones each one will light up when you feel a different emotion"

"Really"? Asked Susan

"Really" replied the stranger

"What emotions does it work on"? Asked Susan

"The Blue stone lights up when you feel scared, the red stone lights up when you feel anger, the green stone lights up when you feel jealous, the yellow stone lights up when you feel happy and the pink one lights up when you're in love

Susan looked at him his eyes made her blush again

"Why are you giving it to me"? Asked Susan

"Because when you see me again soon I will take it back, that's proof that you will see me again" explained the stranger

He gave a little smile before riding away through the trees, Susan stood there for a minute before jumping back on her horse and heading back to Cair Paravel


	5. The Ambassadors

Chapter 5

The Ambassadors

Susan rode back to Cair Paravel as fast as she could, when she finally arrived at the gates she jumped off her horse, she saw that Lucy was waiting for her

"Lucy is everything okay"? Asked Susan

"Ambassadors from Galma have arrived" Replied Lucy with a scared look on her face

Susan couldn't think straight this couldn't be a coincidence first a stranger turns up and warns of a galman invasion now ambassadors from Galma have arrived

"Susan are you okay"? Asked Lucy nervously

"Yes I'm fine" Replied Susan

"Well Peter and Edmund are talking to them at the moment but they will be joining us for dinner tonight" Explained Lucy

"I have to see the boys" Said Susan before entering the castle; it didn't take long to find one of the kings, they found Edmund in the great hall talking to a couple of servants

"Edmund Pevensie"! Shouted Susan

Edmund froze on the spot then slowly turned to face his angry sister

"What" he said

"What are Galman ambassadors doing here" Said Susan through her gritted teeth

"Look they just arrived we couldn't send them back" argued Edmund

"Yes you could, we get a warning of a Galman invasion and now Galman ambassadors arrive" Susan said angrily

"We don't even know if that warning is true"! Shouted Edmund

"Well tell me this how many soldiers have the ambassadors brought with them"? Asked Susan knowing that no ambassadors travel to a foreign land without an escort

"About sixty" answered Edmund

"Sixty is too big for a simple escort" said Susan

"Look just relax, go and get ready for dinner we have to make a good impression, I don't trust them either but it's good politics to be friendly with them" Explained Edmund

Susan chose a dress; she met up with Lucy and Tumnus just outside their own private dining room in the royal wing

"I hope I have a lot of strength for this" Susan whispered to herself before entering the room

When Susan entered she could see the ambassadors straight away three men sitting on one side of the table, Peter was at one end of the table while Edmund was seated opposite him at the other end. They all stood when Susan and Lucy entered

"Susan Lucy please meet the ambassadors from Galma" Said Peter straight away

The First man stood up

"This is Lord Sixus" Said Peter

Lord Sixus was very short and looked the oldest, he must be in his late forties at least, his hair was beginning to go grey and he had quite a large bald patch

The Second man then stood up

"This is Lord Quartus"

Lord Quartus was a taller and younger than Sixus, he had quite a big belly, he had a very bushy beard and Susan could see bits of food in it

The Third man then stood up

"And this is Lord Primus" Said Peter

Lord Primus was the youngest out of the three men only in his early thirties, he had ginger hair and a little moustache; his eyes seemed to light up when he looked at Susan

When everyone had taken their seats dinner was served, Peter and Edmund had managed to hunt a deer while out on their unsuccessful hunt of the stranger.

Peter and Lord Sixus started to talk about trade routes between Narnia and Galma; while Lucy was describing all the creatures that live in Narnia to Lord Quartus. Lord Primus was talking to Edmund but kept throwing glances at Susan

When everybody had finished, Peter and Edmund decided to take the ambassadors to the practice yard. Susan was able to escape and find peace and quiet in the library, she had nearly two hours of silence before a voice said

"Queen Susan this is where you are hiding"

Susan jumped up to see Lord Primus standing in the doorway

"Lord Primus well I wasn't hiding I just wanted some peace and quiet for a little bit" Explained Susan

"I understand Quartus and Sixus can be pretty loud, mostly everyone wants some peace and quiet when there around" Said Primus smiling

"Yes I suppose so" Replied Susan

"I must say you look beautiful tonight" Said Primus taking a closer step towards Susan

"Thank you Lord Primus" Said Susan taking a step back

"I must say that I'm actually thinking about kissing you" Said Primus with a little grin

"Well I'm hoping that you do not act on that thought" Said Susan coldly

Before Primus could answer someone shouted in the courtyard, Peter and Edmund rushed out to find twenty Galman soldiers dead; a note was left behind

_To the ambassadors of Galma_

_I'm sorry to say that I know about your plans for invasion and I'm afraid that it would be unsuccessful as I see everything I am silent protector For Narnia and For Aslan _

_Signed _

_The Stranger _


	6. The Second Hunt

Chapter 6

The Second Hunt

"What is the meaning of this"! Shouted Sixus

Everybody was staring at the dead Galman soldiers in the courtyard, Peter was now angry it was that stranger again he knew it

"Who is this stranger"? Asked Lord Primus who was reading the name that was signed at the end of the note

"Nothing but a barbaric criminal" answered Peter

Susan couldn't believe that the stranger did this; she thought he was trying to help them not put them in trouble with the Galman king who was sure now to send his army to Narnia

"Right I am sending some of my soldiers after him" Said Lord Quartus

"I understand Edmund you will go to and take Susan with you" Said Peter

Edmund and Susan nodded at Peter's words, but both of them were thinking that the Galman soldiers might draw the stranger to them so they could ask him what he was up to

"Lord Primus will go also" Said Lord Sixus

After what had happened a couple of minutes ago Primus was the last person Susan she wanted to be near

"Right let's go and find this stranger" Said Primus

Edmund, Susan, Primus and twenty Galman soldiers left Cair Paravel to chase down the stranger; Edmund would have preferred to go in the morning he knew that they wouldn't be able to find the stranger at night

"What is going to happen if we catch him"? Asked Susan

"Simple we will take him back to Galma and the King will decide his fate" answered Primus

They rode into the woods and nobody could see a thing, Primus ordered some torches to be lit

"Look I'm starting to agree with Lucy I believe that he's telling the truth" whispered Susan to Edmund

"I don't know what to believe anymore this has become very complicated" Replied Edmund

They rode on for a few more hours; the wood was very silent, suddenly one of the Galman soldiers dropped to the floor with an arrow sticking out of his neck

"To arms"! Ordered Primus, another arrow took out another soldier

Edmund and Susan started looking everywhere but could not see a thing, more arrows shot out of the darkness more Galman soldiers fell, and then Susan saw him.

"Edmund look" Whispered Susan

Edmund looked to where his sister was pointing and saw a man charging through the trees with a sword in his hand. He started cutting down all the Galman soldiers.

"Is it him"? Asked Edmund

"Yes It is" answered Susan

She recognised him straight away, but she saw something that disturbed her he was basically butchering the Galman's he was showing no mercy he beheaded them, and cut them again and again Susan wondered was he always like this or did something happen to him that unleashed this ferocity.

"Die"! Shouted a voice Edmund and Susan turned to see Lord Primus charge straight at the stranger, the Stranger easily disarmed him and forced him down to the floor, the stranger was just about to strike with his sword when he stopped.

"What's happening"? Asked Susan

"I don't know" Replied Edmund

The stranger did not kill Primus instead he knocked him unconscious, the Stranger looked around to see that there was no more soldiers alive he then walked over to Susan and Edmund.

"King Edmund, Queen Susan" Said the stranger

"What is a matter with you"! Shouted Susan

He just looked at her with those green eyes why did he have to stare like that

"A war is starting and there are many causalities in war" Replied the stranger

"But that was just evil, you butchered them couldn't you just make them surrender or something, you have no honour" argued Susan

"I had honour once but I learned that fighting with honour gets you nowhere I suffered so now my enemies suffer" The strangers words put a stop to the argument

"Is the Galman Invasion true"? Asked Edmund

"Yes they will be ready soon" answered the stranger

"Well then what do we do"? Asked Edmund

"You do nothing until I show myself; keep the ambassadors occupied and keep your guard up and I will see you again soon" Explained the stranger

He whistled for his horse which arrived out of the trees, he smiled at the king and queen before riding further into the woods and disappearing from view.


	7. The Break In

Chapter 7

The Break In 

A week had gone by since the Stranger's ambush Lord Sixus and Quartus had left for Galma not happy about the stranger taking out Galman soldiers. Peter was spending every waking moment trying to find him but every time he returned in failure. Lord Primus was still in Narnia also trying to find the stranger; Susan was still suspicious how come the stranger left him alive there were so many questions that needed answering. Susan was standing on the balcony staring at the stars; the stranger's dagger in her hands the blue stone was lighting up as she was feeling scared for her country and for her family

"Susan are you okay"? Asked a voice

Susan turned to see Lucy standing there, she was in her nightgown

"Yes I'm fine Lucy" answered Susan

"What's that dagger"? Lucy asked curiously

Susan realised she was still holding the stranger's dagger, the blue light was shining in her face

"It's nothing" said Susan trying to hide it

"It belongs to him doesn't it you've been meeting the stranger" Lucy shouted

"Quiet, okay listen I'll tell you everything I know but you have to promise not to tell anyone else especially Peter" Said Susan

"I promise" replied Lucy

Susan told her all about the meeting at the forest pool with the stranger and what he told her and Edmund after the ambush, after she was finished she took Lucy to her room and left her to find Primus he knew something about the stranger and she wanted to know

She finally found him in the dining room; he was just staring into space he didn't even know she was there until she cleared her throat

"What do you want"? He asked with an angry look on his face

"What do you know about the stranger"? Susan asked giving him an angry look of her own

"Nothing it's your country isn't it as queen you should control a threat like this"! Shouted Primus

"We are doing everything we can, but you must know something he killed your men but left you alive why"? Asked Susan starting to shout as well

"I don't know that's what I am trying to find out, he also left you and your brother alive to" Primus spat back

"He believes that Galma is planning to invade Narnia so why would he kill us" argued Susan

"I've had enough of this"! Shouted Primus

He marched straight out of the room; Susan was just about to leave when her exit was blocked by Peter

"I just ran into Lord Primus and he is not happy with you" Peter said his voice trembling because of anger

"I was just questioning him can't you see Peter he knows something" Susan explained trying to get through to her brother

"Susan no more of your games you don't know what your doing!" Shouted Peter

"Actually I think she knows exactly what she's doing" said a voice

Peter and Susan turned in every direction then they saw the source, a figure stepped out from the shadows, Susan could see his bright green eyes the Stranger was in Cair Paravel

"Forgive me King Peter I'm afraid we haven't met I'm the stranger" he said holding out his hand

Peter drew his sword his fast, his anger showed in his eyes

"You might have put Narnia in danger"! Shouted Peter

To his and Susan's surprise the stranger laughed

"Me no you have put Narnia in danger by not listening to me" said the stranger

"Shut up Galma doesn't want to invade Narnia" argued Peter

"Listen to yourself what kind of high king would not defend his country"! The Stranger shouted back

It all happened so fast Peter charged at the stranger, however the stranger was too quick he grabbed Peter's wrist punched him in the stomach and flipped him over his shoulder

"Peter listen to me do what's right you must defend your country that's what being high king is all about" said the stranger

"I know what a High King does Aslan chose me to be one"! Shouted Peter

"You're not the only one to be chosen by Aslan" whispered the stranger

Suddenly the stranger cried out in pain as a sword plunged straight into his shoulder, Susan saw his attacker it was Primus

"We got you" said Primus with an evil grin

"Take him to the dungeon" ordered Peter


	8. Torture

Chapter 8

Torture 

The Stranger was dragged to the dungeon his sword and other weapons were taken, he was thrown into his cell where he waited for the Galman invasion to get closer

"Just give me an hour with him I'll make him talk" said Primus with an evil grin

"I can't allow that Lord Primus" replied Peter

"Please King Peter we both know he's nothing but a criminal but he knows things and he won't talk we have to force him" Primus said with an even more evil grin

Peter thought about it for a few minutes all though it was not they way he wanted things to be done he knew that the only way for the Stranger to talk was through torture

Primus left to prepare everything for the horrible punishment that would come, Susan and Lucy decided to visit the Stranger and give him some food

"Thank you" said the Stranger swallowing some bread and taking and sip of water

Susan watched him curiously there was a question she was itching to ask, finally she decided to ask after all it was only a question

"What did you mean when you said Peter wasn't the only person to be chosen by Aslan"? Susan asked this quite excited to hear the answer

"Nothing just forget about it" answered the Stranger

Susan looked at him disappointed she knew he wasn't telling her the truth she was just about to argue when she saw him touch his shoulder of course that's where Primus stabbed him

"Here let me take a look at that" Said Susan helping him as he took of his shirt, the wound looked really bad blood was still running down his arm

Susan got Lucy to fetch some water and bandages, she cleaned the wound although she hated every time he flinched in pain, she didn't want to cause him pain

"Thank you it looks fine" said the Stranger checking his now bandaged arm and nodding when he saw that it was acceptable

Susan and Lucy left him in the cell; Lucy said something about taking a walk on the beach while Susan went to find Peter. After a few minutes search she finally found her brother in the great hall

"Peter what are we going to do with him"? Susan asked

"Who"? Peter asked back

"You know who the man you've got locked up in your dungeon" snapped Susan

"I don't want to talk about it" Peter mumbled looking at the floor

"Why what's going to happen"? Asked Susan nervously

"Primus is going to torture him" said Peter still looking at the floor

Susan couldn't believe it Peter the Magnificent was allowing torture to be used to a prisoner in his castle, this wasn't him Peter's changed

"What's happened to you Peter you're not like this your being evil" Susan shouted angrily she wanted to give Peter a good slap in his face but decided against it for now

"Look it's happening so come on we are going to be there when he talks" Peter said a little grin tugging at his mouth

They walked silently down to the dungeon when they entered they saw Primus standing with whip in his hand, the scene made Susan feel sick; they were joined by Edmund and Oreius Peter had done the sensible thing and had not let Lucy know it was happening so he sent her to the beach for a picnic with Tumnus

"Everyone here"? Asked Primus looking around the room

He ordered his men who had stayed to help capture the Stranger to start, they opened the cell door, and they stepped into the cell so that the torture could begin

"So tell me Stranger, who told you Galma was planning to invade Narnia"? Asked Primus

The Stranger just looked at him he sighed a little and Susan thought he did this because he knew what was coming; he then stood up and spat straight in the face of Primus who gave the signal for his men to start

Susan couldn't bear it the men were beaten him again and again punches and kicks were all aimed at him after about twenty minutes Primus told his men to stop, the Stranger raised to his knees and spat out some blood Susan thought she saw a couple of teeth fly out with the red liquid, his face was already starting to bruise he was holding to his side which Susan guessed was cracked ribs

"Now let's try again, who told you Galma was planning to invade Narnia" Primus asked again his tone sounded kind and creepy at the same time

The Stranger took a deep breath before raising to his feet he did it with great difficulty, he looked at Primus then at the men he gave them a bloody smile

"Let's go again" he said with a smile

Susan could not believe it he took everything that Primus dished out all the beatings and even the terrible whipping that had left scars on his back, blood had ran down his back and had covered the floor his screams had penetrated Susan she could not get them out of her head they sounded like a wounded animal it mad her cry to stand there listening to it.

"Do you have anything to say"? Asked Peter, Primus was getting nowhere with his questions

The Stranger looked at Peter he took another deep breath, before speaking

"Number Five: Courage is my greatest Defence

Everyone looked at each other with questionable looks what was he talking about

"Number Four: My duties are to the people not to the rulers

Once again everybody had the same questionable looks, except Peter and Primus. Peter's nostrils flared when he said duties are not the rulers, while Primus was just standing there in shock, the Stranger continued

"Number Three: Death before surrender"

This time people were starting to nod at his words whatever this was the people in the dungeons were starting to go into to deep thought about these words

"Number Two: My blade protects the helpless"

Again people started to nod and smile at the words

"Number One: My country is my life"

Everyone smiled at him not making a sound, Susan was nodding at these words while Edmund looked like he had become inspired by the words, and Peter still looked in a bad mood

"I remember the words do you"?

Everyone looked to see who the Stranger was talking to; it was Primus he was standing there with a look of shock on his face.


	9. The First Watch

Chapter 9

The First Watch 

Three days had passed since the Stranger had said those words since then the Kings and Queens had spent countless hours in the library trying to figure out what they were.

"Nothing. This is hopeless" moaned Edmund

"We have to keep looking" said Susan with a sigh

They searched and searched for hours before finally having no choice but to give up. Edmund went off to find Peter while Susan and Lucy once again went to visit the Stranger

"How are you feeling"? Asked Lucy

"I'm fine thank you" answered the Stranger with a small smile

Susan could not stop staring at him, he was unique he says things like death before surrender but yet when he fights he fights with so ferocity. Susan didn't understand him at all

"Are you okay"? Asked the Stranger looking amused

Susan started and looked away blushing his smile made her feel strange what was wrong with her

"Su, Peter wants to see you" Said Edmund who had popped his head into the dungeon

"I'll be right there" Replied Susan

She said goodbye to the Stranger and left the dungeon quickly glancing back at him before leaving the room, she walked quite fast straight upstairs; she entered the royal wing and finally came to a halt outside Peter's lounge area

"Su .sit down" Said Peter as soon as she entered

"What's this about Pete"? Asked Edmund curiously

"Well the Stranger is a dangerous person so I think it's best that we each take turns of doing guard duty" Explained Peter

There was a moment of silence; Susan did not think the Stranger was a dangerous person but there was no arguing with Peter anymore so Susan and Edmund reluctantly agreed

"So who wants to take the first watch"? Peter asked

"I'll do it" Shouted Susan straight away

Peter and Edmund stared at her suspiciously, finally they agreed and Susan prepared for the long night watch down in the dungeon. After getting some food she headed down to he dungeon

When she entered the Stranger was sitting with up against the wall in his cell, he looked up when she entered and gave her a small smile

"Isn't it a bit late for a visit"? He asked with a little grin

"Actually I'm your guard for this evening" Replied Susan giving him a smile back

Susan opened a bag and pulled out some bread she moved forward and passed the bread through the bars. Their hands brushed together and Susan's stomach did a back flip at his touch.

"Oh and I believe this belongs to you" Said Susan pulling out his dagger and passing it to him

"Thank you, but I think you should keep at the moment if I get caught with a dagger on me I'll be getting more torture" He said while giving a small smile

"Do you know Primus"? Susan asked

He looked into her eyes before quickly turning away; Susan knew he wasn't going to give her an honest answer and she wasn't surprised when he said he didn't know him

They sat just talking, however when Susan asked anything about his past he would hurriedly change the subject; Susan did understand thought she knew that she had only just met him and he just didn't trust her enough to tell her yet

Susan fell into an uncomfortable sleep, after what seemed a lifetime of darkness, the sun finally rose and Susan was relieved of her watch by Edmund, she was walking back to her room when she noticed Peter having a whispered argument with Primus in the corridor

As Susan approached, Primus caught sight of her and stormed away from Peter

"What's wrong"? Susan asked Peter

"The King of Galma is arriving tomorrow" answered Peter quietly

"What .Why"? Asked Susan nervously

"He is coming to see the Stranger remember that he killed nearly forty Galman Soldiers so he's coming to see the Stranger" Peter Explained

Susan stared at him in disbelief, the Stranger was right she could feel it there was something more about the King's visit and she was going to find out what.


	10. The King Of Galma

Chapter 10 

The King of Galma 

Susan awoke early next morning she could not stop worrying, the King of Galma would be arriving later today and she knew that he had an evil plan to invade Narnia; however Susan kept thinking about the Stranger if he was taken back to Galma she would never see him again

Susan decided to go and get some breakfast but as she entered the kitchen she saw that Edmund and Primus were just staring at each other in complete silence

"Edmund are you okay"? Susan asked Concerned

"No I'm not because soon my country might be invaded" Edmund replied spitefully not taking his eyes off Primus

"You really do believe that lying criminal don't you" Laughed Primus

"Yes I do and I'm telling you now Narnia will never be invaded as long as I'm still breathing"! Edmund Shouted

At that moment Susan was so proud of her little brother, now she hoped that Peter would just believe the Stranger as well but that seemed unlikely at the moment

"Well if you will excuse me I am going to make sure everything is ready for my King's arrival" Said Primus as he left the Kitchen

Edmund mumbled something about the practice yard, while Susan went to see the Stranger once again. When she entered the dungeon Peter looked at her and without saying a word he left the dungeon as fast as he could

"What's wrong with him"? Susan asked the Stranger

"He's in a mood because I said he was a fool for not believing me and that his army is unprepared for the invasion" explained the Stranger in a casual tone

Susan once again saw him as a mystery who was he, this question had been in her head since she first met him

"You should know that the King of Galma is coming today" Susan said

"I know Peter told me" Replied the Stranger with a grim look

"Well what do you think he's planning to do"? Susan asked nervously

"Probably to kill me" Said the Stranger once again in a casual tone

The words sounded like an icy knife straight into Susan's heart she couldn't bare to imagine him dead.

"Don't say that" Snapped Susan

"I'm afraid it's probably going to happen" Said the Stranger once again in a casual tone

Before Susan could reply, Lucy entered the dungeon she told Susan that the King of Galma was arriving at that very moment. Susan said a quick goodbye to the Stranger and hurried down the beach with the rest of the welcoming party

"Now Susan I want you to behave you have already annoyed Primus and I do not want you angering the King" Said Peter giving her a hard look

"I won't I'll be a good little girl" Susan replied sarcastically

The King's ship could be seen in the distance, it was accompanied by at least five other ships; Susan's worrying grew larger as the ship got closer she did not know what was going to happen. Eventually the ship hit the sand and the King of Galma had arrived in Narnia

"Ah King Peter" boomed the King

"King Priham" Peter replied nodding

After Priham greeted Edmund, Susan and Lucy he asked to be taken to the Stranger which Peter was happy to do

The Stranger looked up as they entered the dungeon and gave a little chuckle

"Something funny" Snapped Priham

"Yes you" Replied the Stranger

Susan had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing; Priham looked like he had been slapped round the face

"You murdered forty of my soldiers"! Shouted Priham

"Well you're planning to invade Narnia"! The Stranger shouted back

Priham's face skipped red and went straight to maroon, obviously Priham did not like that the Stranger was a person he could not bully or frighten

"Well let's see if you will laugh at this you are going to come back to Galma and you are going to be executed"! Priham shouted

The dungeon went quiet Edmund, Susan and Lucy looked stunned; even Peter was silent.

"Please Aslan save him" whispered Susan wiping away a tear


	11. Suspicious Behaviour

Chapter 11

Suspicious Behaviour 

Susan was walking in circles round her room; nothing made sense to her anymore, her country was soon to get invaded and the high king her own brother had welcomed the mastermind behind the whole plan into their home

_Knock _

_Knock _

"Come in" Susan called still pacing

"Su are you okay"? Asked Edmund looking at her nervously

"No I'm not this just doesn't make sense anymore" answered Susan becoming more agitated by the minute

"I know but we have to keep calm" Said Edmund trying to reassure her

"How can we keep calm? The Stranger's going to get executed"! Susan shouted

"There's nothing we can do" Edmund said quietly

"There has to be something. Maybe Aslan could help?" Susan suggested

"Susan you know Aslan can't be summoned he comes when he has to" Edmund said firmly

"Well I have to go and see the Stranger" Said Susan walking straight past Edmund and out of the door

She walked down the corridor as fast as she could; she ignored everybody she walked passed right now her mind was set on one task and she was going to do it

She reached the dungeon; she was just about to open the door when she heard voices from inside the room

"What happened to you"? Asked a voice that Susan recognised as the Stranger's

"You made me who I am" Replied a second voice which Susan recognised as Primus

"You betrayed me, you betrayed Narnia and you betrayed Aslan" The Stranger shouted

"We both know your just blaming me because you failed to save her" Primus shouted back

"I failed to save her because you told the witch where to find her" The Stranger's voice was increasing, Susan didn't even have to press her ear to the door

"The witch was powerful you were the only person stupid enough to stand against her" Primus's voice was rising as well

"You're still jealous because Aslan chose me" The Stranger yelled; Susan's heart was racing how did they know about Aslan and who was the witch

"Well he made a mistake picking you, because of you Narnia ended up having a civil war" Primus yelled back

"That was your fault, I gave you command of those creatures because I thought you could control them. But you ended up handing them over for the witch to command

"You knew the witch would have made a better queen" Primus's voice was becoming more louder now Susan was surprised the rest of the castle couldn't hear them

"No I don't you betrayed one of the best queen's Narnia ever had" The Stranger shouted, Susan could hear the sadness in his voice what did Primus do to him

"You're the one who killed her so don't blame me all she had to do was to give up her throne" Primus said in a casual tone

"After all these years you still blame me for everything bad that's happened to you?" The Stranger asked

"That's because you're to blame. You're the one who killed Lizzie

Susan had many questions to ask who was Lizzie? How do these two know each other?

"You're the one who didn't want Lizzie to go to the orphanage" The Stranger shouted

"Because we would of never seen her again" Primus argued

"But at least she would have lived. She was only nine" The Stranger said quietly Susan had to quickly place her ear to the door again to hear him

"I know how old she was but I wanted her to be with us" Primus replied quietly

"I know you did but we needed to think what was best for Lizzie" The Stranger said gently

"It doesn't matter anymore because she's dead and soon you will be to" Primus spat

Susan heard his footsteps heading towards the door, she ran across the corridor as fast her legs could go. She had just managed to get inside another room when Primus came storming out of the dungeon had breathed heavily for minute before walking up the corridor

Susan thought about all the things she had heard, the Stranger and Primus did know each other and it sounded like they had a very interesting and disturbing past.

Questions covered every inch of Susan's brain, they knew Aslan they had fought for Narnia together, and Primus had betrayed everybody and they knew a witch and a queen of Narnia. Susan definitely wanted to know who that little girl was, the question was could she get answers.


	12. The Escape

Chapter 12 

The Escape 

Susan woke early; her head hurt after all the thinking she had been doing. She knew that the Stranger and Primus know each other but how was going to convince anyone else.

She managed to drag herself out of bed; she slowly got dressed and headed out of her room and down the corridor to the kings and Queens private dining room. As she entered she her brothers and sister already there she quietly sat down next to Lucy and helped herself to some toast.

"Right everybody remember that tomorrow King Priham is taking the Stranger back to Galma" Peter announced

"Peter isn't time you realised you're being fooled" Said Edmund gently trying to reason with his brother.

"Look will you lot stop this stupid idea that Galma is planning to invade Narnia" Peter spat angrily

Edmund sighed and began shovelling eggs into his mouth, Peter was a lost cause he would not believe them until the Galman army was landing on the beach.

"So tonight we are going to throw a farewell ball" Peter said proudly

Susan slammed her hand down on the table; she had finally had enough of Peter and his failure to believe.

"That's it Peter, what kind of High King are you"? Shouted Susan fuming

Peter opened his mouth to argue but Susan put her hand up to silence him

"Actually what kind of brother are you? You won't believe you're own family"

Susan was ready to explode, all she wanted to do was to throw all the Galman out of Narnia and prepare for their attack.

"You're just paranoid Narnia is not going to get invaded" Peter argued

"Peter please can't you stand by your family this time" Susan pleaded

The room had become silence; Lucy looked like she was following a tennis match as her eyes darted back and forth between Peter and Susan. Edmund just kept his head low and pretended nothing was happening.

Finally after what felt a lifetime Peter spoke.

"Well I didn't believe Lucy when she first discovered Narnia, so I guess if she believes the Stranger so can I"

Susan closed her eyes in relief finally Peter had been convinced, she smiled at him and he gave a small smile back

"So the question is now how do we stop King Priham from taking the Stranger back to Galma"? Edmund asked

"It looks like were going have to help him escape. But we can't let Priham or Primus know were doing it" Said Peter

Susan's mind clicked she had a plan, after a little tweaking and some more arguments a plan had been put in order. When the King and Primus are distracted by the ball Susan would make the excuse about taking Lucy to bed and after they were away from the ball they would go down to the dungeon and release the Stranger

After some reluctance the Stranger finally agreed, Peter apologised to him and they agreed to work together to repel Galma's invasion

"Okay how do I look"? Susan asked

"Stunning" Replied Lucy

Lucy and Susan were getting ready for the ball; Susan had finally found the right dress. She sat Lucy down in front of a mirror and started working on her hair.

"Susan" said Lucy

"Yes" replied Susan

"You like the Stranger don't you"? Asked Lucy

"Yes he's a nice person I'm sure will be good friends" Susan said

Lucy just rolled her eyes; she knew her sister wasn't telling her the truth but there was more important things happening tonight.

When the girls finally entered the great hall, they saw that the king and Primus were already there. Peter and Edmund nodded to them before starting the ball

After at least three hours of dancing and drinking Peter finally gave the signal for Susan and Lucy to proceed with the plan

As soon as they left the hall they hurried straight down to the dungeon, the quickly unlocked the cell.

"Okay time to go" whispered Susan

"About time" the Stranger replied the Stranger grabbing his sword and attaching it to his belt

They made their way down the corridors quickly and silently, Edmund and the guards at the front doors removed so the Stranger could escape. However when they reached the front doors they were blocked off by Galman bowmen

"Looks like we can't go this way" Said the Stranger pulling Susan and Lucy out of the way of some arrows

They ran up some stairs until the reached one of the battlements, hey realised this was a mistake and turned to find many Galman soldiers in front of them

"Now what do we do"? Asked Lucy scared

Just when they thought there was no way out a bright light came out of nowhere and blinded the Galman soldiers who collapsed in pain.

The Stranger looked down to see his trusty horse below him, he realised that he could it was a possible jump

"Well looks like my rides here" he said

As he was just about to jump Susan pulled him back

"Before you go tell me you're name" Susan said staring straight into his eyes

The Stranger looked at her and sighed. He leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered.

"William"

He gave her one last smiled before jumping and landing on his horse.

"William" Susan whispered to herself.


	13. The War Begins

Chapter 13 

The War Begins 

Susan and Lucy were taken by the Galman soldiers all the way over to the guest wing of the castle; they were forced into a room where there was no light except for a few candles on a table.

"What's going to happen to us"? Lucy asked nervously

"Nothing were going to be fine" Susan said even know she knew this wasn't the truth.

After what felt like a few hours, but was probably only a few minutes the door opened and they were joined by Peter and Edmund

"Peter"! Lucy shouted and ran forward to hug him

"Come on you two let's get you back to you're rooms" Edmund said with as smile

"Oh I'm afraid you're not going anywhere yet" Said a voice

The kings and queens looked in every direction before finally Primus moved out of the shadows.

"What do you want"? Peter asked straight away

"I want you to pay for letting that stupid criminal go" Primus replied

"I know that you two have a past I overheard having an argument in the dungeons" Susan said boldly

Primus just looked at her his expression unreadable, until his face finally broke into a creepy smile.

"Yes I admit it me and you're precious Stranger do have a past" Primus announced

"Who's Lizzie"? Susan asked

Primus's smile suddenly changed into face full of rage he lunged at Susan, grabbed her by the throat and slapped her hard across the face. Susan fell to the ground holding her face

"Don't mention her you Bitch"! Roared Primus

Edmund drew his sword and ran at Primus. Primus drew his sword as well, their swords connected again and again Edmund fighting out of anger, but that wasn't enough .Primus cut him in the leg and he collapsed in pain.

"Edmund"! Screamed Lucy

Peter drew his sword and slowly walked towards Primus they swung their swords as hard as they could; Lucy crawled on the floor and moved slowly over to Edmund and Susan.

Finally Peter couldn't beat Primus as Primus's sword cut Peter in his side and then he smashed Peter's face straight into a wall knocking him unconscious

"You were right all along. Galma is going to invade Narnia" Said Primus looking at Lucy with a nasty grin

"You won't win" Lucy shouted bravely although she had tears streaming down her face

Primus bent down so his face was right in front of Lucy's. He then whispered into her ear  
"We'll see about that"

He then left the room, Lucy shouted for help and Tumnus followed some other Fauns carried Peter, Edmund and Susan to the infirmary.

Lucy went to find General Oreius next to Peter and Edmund the Centaur was the best swordsmen she knew.

"General, the Galmans" Panted Lucy

"I know my queen. I know" The Centaur said quickly

"Well what are we going to do"? Lucy asked

"There's no need to do anything. They just sailed away a moment ago"

Lucy ran straight to the balcony she looked straight at the sea and saw the Galman ships heading away from Narnia but she knew that they would be back with an invasion fleet. The war had just begun.


	14. The Invasion Fleet

Chapter 14

The Invasion Fleet

Susan was sitting on the beach watching the sunset, the sky was pink. Susan gently touched her face. She grunted in pain as two days ago Primus had slapped her hard across it; he also left deep cuts in Edmund's arm and leg and left another in Peter's side.

"Susan" Said a voice behind her, Susan looked up to see Lucy standing there

"Yes Lucy"? Asked Susan holding her hand as Lucy sat down beside her

"Will Aslan help us if the Galman come"? Lucy asked quietly

"Of course he will Lucy" Susan replied instantly

Susan had thought about that mysterious light that had blinded the Galman soldiers; she had concluded that it must have been Aslan. Her thoughts turned to William although she now knew his name he was still mysterious than ever.

Together Susan and Lucy watched the Sunset in the distance; afterwards they walked back up to the castle for dinner. Dinner for the four monarchs was cheerful they laughed together and talked excitedly about the Stranger finally revealing his name, they knew that he was beginning to trust them.

"Well I think he's from earth like us, I think he came to Narnia before just like we did" Said Edmund cheerfully

They all were sharing their opinions about Williams past, they all had different opinions.

"Well I think he's a soldier whose past has been effected by Galma and now he's helping anyone that Galma attacks" Peter said

Susan was just pleased that her family were back on good terms no more arguing, just laughing and having a good time

"Well it doesn't matter what his past is, I'm just glad we have him now" Lucy said with a smile

"I agree I think he is a great ally" Said Edmund nodding

Peter and Susan nodded as well they all agreed whoever this person was he was a good person to have at your side while fighting a war.

"Right well Edmund and I have a meeting so excuse us" Peter said as him and Edmund exited the room

Susan decided to take a walk out on the balcony, she asked Lucy to join her but Lucy said that she and Tumnus were going to feed the horses in the stables.

"It's a lovely night tonight" Susan said to herself, although looking out over Narnia she noticed that the land she loved was quieter than usual, she knew that everyone could sense that war was coming.

A drop fell out of Susan's eye; she couldn't stop crying she couldn't bear to see her country and her family affected by war but she knew that now there was no way of avoiding it.

"Are you okay"? Asked a voice

Susan looked everywhere, she had never heard that voice before, and she became more nervous with every direction she looked in

"Who said that" Susan asked

"I did" the voice replied

"Where are you"? Asked Susan becoming more and more terrified

"Over here" Said the voice. Susan turned in the direction the voice came from and saw no one.

"Show yourself" Susan demanded

The sound of wings flapping reached her ears; she ducked in time as a huge owl swooped straight over her head and landed gently on the balcony.

"Sorry to disturb you my queen" the owl said pleasantly

"It's alright, how can I help you"? Susan asked trying to keep a kind tone

"Well my queen I have been asked to deliver this message to you" explained the owl who was sticking it his leg, Susan looked closer and noticed a note attached to it.

She took it without a word and ripped it open, she recognised the writing straight away it belonged to man who left this castle only a few days ago.

_Dear Susan _

_Although I only left a few days ago I am starting to miss you already, although I know that the King and Primus have left there something I have to take care of before I return. Hope to see you again _

_William _

Susan read the letter again and again, somehow he knew that she would be worried about him and now thanks to his letter she knew that he would return to her. Susan went to bed that night with a wide a smile on her face.

Susan awoke to shouting and screaming, she through on her nightgown and left her room to find Narnians arming themselves. She had a feeling what was happening but her feelings weren't confirmed until she reached the balcony, she looked out onto the glimmering ocean only to see hundreds of ships heading towards Narnia.

"There here" She whispered to herself, the Galman fleet was about to start this war once and for all.


	15. Battle on the Beach

Chapter 15

Battle on the Beach

Everybody in Cair Paravel was panicking they knew now that the war had started. Susan made her way to Peter's bedroom she entered to find Peter putting on his armour.

"Peter what are you doing"? Susan asked anxiously.

"What does it look like? I'm going to meet them on the beach" Peter replied

"Peter no that's what there hoping you're going to do" said Susan nervously

"Look this is a war and I'm going to lead the army on that beach" Peter snapped.

Susan sighed and exited the room she hurried further down the corridor until she reached Edmund's room.

"Edmund" Susan said as she opened his door.

Edmund was also putting on his armour, he was going with Peter and Susan knew that it was mistake but what else could she say about it.

"Edmund I have a bad feeling about this. Can't we just wait for William to return"? Susan asked

"To hell with William, he's not here and the Galman army is" Edmund shouted

Edmund then realised what he had said and pulled Susan into a hug, he didn't mean to shout at her and he knew that William would return; however the Galman army would be landing in a matter of minutes.

"Susan" Somebody called behind her

Susan and Edmund looked to find Peter in full armour gear, sword by his hip and holding his shield in his left hand. Behind him stood a very scared Lucy

"Yes Peter"? Susan asked in her most polite voice

"Get on you're armour you're leading the archers" Peter explained quickly

Susan nodded, if there was a war happening she wanted to get involved she had a reputation of being a proper lady and staying home when the men went off to war, now she was going to prove them wrong.

Lucy followed Susan back to her room and watched as her older sister prepared for battle. She couldn't bare it that her siblings were all heading off to fight a battle and she was forced to stay at the castle and hope they come back alive.

"Susan" Lucy said quietly, before finally tears poured down her cheeks she ran at Susan hugged her tightly. Susan patted her little sister and held her gently.

"It's okay Lu, don't worry we will all come back. I promise" Susan said looking into her sister's eyes.

Ten minutes later Susan, her brothers and General Oreius lead the army down onto the beach the ships would land on the beach in about five minutes. Susan also saw that they were accompanied by Tumnus who was dressed in full armour gear and carried a shield and spear.

"Okay Susan you and the archers will be on the edge of the cliffs" Peter said

Susan nodded and left straight away followed by her archers.

"Okay we are going to split the army into three, Edmund you take the right, Oreius you take the left and I'll take the centre with Tumnus". Peter explained

Everybody nodded and moved off into their positions, they waited nervously for the Galman ships to arrive but they only had to wait a minute before five Galman ships hit the beach, the army scrambled out of the ship before moving into an attack formation.

Susan could see that Primus was leading the army on the beach; it looked like the King had made him a general so that he could fight in the war.

"Archers"! Peter shouted, Susan commanded the archers to take their aim and fire.

Arrows rained down upon the Galmans, Primus commanded the army to raise their shields and move into a tortoise formation. Susan had to give him credit Primus knew what he was doing, and then Susan remembered that Primus had once fought alongside William.

The arrows failed to break through the Galman's shields so Susan was forced to stop, she saw the army move forward and heard Peter shout charge. She watched helplessly as the armies collided on the beach.

Edmund was slashing at any soldier that crossed his path, he had lost sight of Peter, he could see Oreius to his left charging at a group of Galmans. Edmund ducked as large Galman took a swipe at him with his sword, Edmund took a mighty swing with his sword and sliced the Galman's leg, he then spun round and managed to put up his shield before a sword clanged against it he was a great swordsman he defeated every Galman that came at him.

Susan saw that more ships were landing she realised that they were incredibly outnumbered she knew the army would have to retreat otherwise they would all be killed.

Edmund killed a Galman that was beating down Tumnus; Tumnus thanked him before charging at some more Galman soldiers.

WHAM!

Edmund hit the ground hard, he looked up to see a large Galman standing there with a club Edmund realised his head was bleeding but he had to try and find his sword he saw that it was quite far away, he tried to get up but the Galman stamped his massive foot on to Edmund stomach trapping him from going anywhere.

"No little man you're not going anywhere" the Galman taunted with a wicked smile"

Edmund tried desperately to reach his sword, but the Galmans foot had trapped him from reaching it. The Galman stamped his foot on Edmund's stomach again, Edmund coughed as the foot winded him he saw the Galman raise his club, Edmund raised his hands to try and shield himself from the impact.

"Bye bye little man" Laughed the Galman

Edmund saw someone jump out of the battle going on around him, the man skidded down low and sliced his sword at the Galmans legs, the Galman screamed as his leg was chopped clean off. The man raised his sword and stabbed the Galman in the chest ending his life.

"Edmund" Said William helping him up

"Thank you" Edmund replied

"It was nothing. Edmund you must retreat" William urged

"But" Edmund tried to argue but was cut off by William.

"Edmund look around you're out numbered" William said

Edmund looked round to see that the Narnians were getting cut to pieces; everywhere he looked he saw Narnians dying.

"Okay, but I have to find Peter" Edmund said

"You go I'll find him" and before Edmund could protest William raised his sword and ran back into the battle, Edmund had to admit William had courage.

Edmund ordered the Narnians to retreat; Oreius saw what Edmund was doing and retreated as well. Susan saw that Peter was still fighting he hadn't even noticed that Edmund and Oreius had retreated. Susan then saw someone running through the battle killing any Galman that tried to stop him, William had returned to help just like he said he would.

"Peter" William shouted

Peter turned to face him, he couldn't believe he had returned Peter had believed that he wouldn't see him again but seeing him fighting in battle made Peter realise that he might have found a new friend.

"Peter we have to retreat now" William said quickly

"No, we can win this" argued Peter

"Peter you're outnumbered and Edmund and Oreius have retreated" William explained

Peter looked round and he could see Edmund and Oreius leading their army back to the Castle. Peter sighed before ordering the rest of the Narnians to retreat.

Susan and the archers started walking back to Cair Paravel, Susan knew that this was only the first battle and many more were sure to come.


	16. An Amazing Discovery

Chapter 16

An Amazing Discovery 

Lucy came running down the steps as the army returned she saw many soldiers covered in blood, she hated wars she wished that things could just be sorted by sitting down and talking but she knew that would never happen.

"Lucy" Said a voice

Lucy looked to see Edmund walking towards her; she ran and hugged him tightly. She realised that the army had came back sooner than expected.

"What happened"? "Why are you back so soon"? Lucy asked

"We were saved" Edmund said quietly.

Lucy was just about to ask what he meant when Susan and Tumnus arrived; Lucy ran and hugged both of him.

"He's back" Susan said to Edmund a smile on her face

"I know" Edmund replied smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder

After the army was in Peter and William walked into Cair Paravel, Peter ordered a lockdown of the castle. Susan and Lucy both ran forward to hug William

However Susan didn't get a chance to say mostly anything to William, he along with Peter and Edmund lead the army into the courtyard and waited until the Galmans attacked.

Susan watched from her bedroom window as wave after wave of Galman soldiers charged at the gates, some managed to break through only to be cut down by Peter, Edmund and William.

"Susan" Said a voice

Susan turned to her bedroom door to see Lucy standing there, her lovely smile was replaced by fear. Susan gestured Lucy over to her and Lucy walked silently into Susan's arms.

"It's okay Lucy" Susan said gently but she was worried for her brothers and for William.

The battle raged through the whole day finally the sun set and Primus was forced to retreat back to the beach, after a quick and silent dinner Susan tried to get some sleep. William was put into the room next to hers, he also said about getting some sleep as had been exhausted from battle and his long journey.

Susan awoke to a terrible scream, at first Susan thought the Galmans were attacking again, but she slowly realised he it was coming to the room next door. She quietly put on her nightgown and gently opened the door; Susan looked in to see William in his bed turning in every direction screaming.

"No please. Come back" he screamed tears were streaming down his face, Susan ran over to him she sat on his bed and tried shaking him awake.

"William wake up. It's alright" Susan said soothingly. He continued to turn and scream finally Susan shook as hard as she could and his eyes burst open he screamed and tried retreating backwards.

"William it's alright. It's Susan"

William finally realised that it was only Susan she pulled him into a hug and he broke down and sobbed into her nightgown.

"Now tell me what's was you're dream about" Susan asked hoping that he would give her an answer.

"I can't tell you, not now but I will eventually" William explained.

"Okay tell me when you're ready" Susan said she kissed him on the cheek before heading back to her room.

Susan still had trouble getting back to sleep so she decided to go to the library. When she arrived she picked a book at random and sat down in a nice comfortable armchair and began to read.

She realised that it was a history book on Narnia; she started flicking through the pages until something caught her eye, a portrait that looked just like William. She quickly read the writing at the bottom of the portrait.

_The portrait above is of the High Protector Sir William of Narnia, it is said that William came into Narnia with his Brother George through unexplained events. It is said that the brothers were trained to fight by a mysterious soldier who was said to have learnt the way of Immortality. _

_William and his brother helped Queen Swanwhite of Narnia to defeat a Calormen Invasion. For his bravery and leadership William was knighted and was made Guardian and High Protector of Narnia, It is also said that he formed a relationship with Swanwhite. However years later the White Witch took over Narnia Swanwhite was found murdered and Sir William was never seen again. It is said that William was saved by Aslan and transported to another world for safety. Although no one knows what happened to him he still remains a legend and a hero in Narnian history. _

Susan couldn't believe what she had read she snapped the book shut and ran straight out of library she had to tell someone immediately.


	17. Evacuation

Chapter 17

Evacuation 

Susan Hurried down the corridor she past no one as it was late; she reached the end of the corridor and knocked on the end door. There was no answer she knocked with all her strength until the door was thrown open and a scowling Edmund stood there.

"Susan it's about two in the morning" moaned Edmund

"Sorry Ed but I need you to see this" Susan replied while pushing the book into Edmunds hands. Edmund looked at it for minute Susan could see his eyes moving along reading the words.

"Where did you get this book"? Edmund asked quietly

"In the library" answered Susan

Edmund was quiet; he moved back into his room and sat down on his bed. Susan knew how he felt they had just uncovered something about William's past and Susan knew Edmund was in shock.

"What do we do"? Susan asked

"We do nothing for now" Said Edmund

A shout echoed all over the castle, Edmund picked up his sword and ran out of the room, Susan followed in the corridor she spotted Peter coming out of his room carrying his sword. Susan ran back to her room she quickly grabbed her bow and her quiver of arrows.

"Susan" cried a voice once Susan had gone back into the corridor

Susan looked round to see Lucy running towards her, Susan held out her hand and Lucy took it. Together they ran into the great hall to and on to the balcony Peter, Edmund and Oreius were already there.

"What are they up to"? Snarled Oreius

Susan looked towards the Galman ships to see the entire army holding torches, after a few minutes watching they all realised what was happening. The Galmans were charging at the castle. It was a surprise attack; they used a battering ram to break down the heavy barricaded gates.

"What do we do"? Asked Lucy trembling

"I don't know" Said Peter frustrated, they could hear the loud thumps from the battering ram connecting with the gates they would be in soon.

"Peter" said a voice

Everybody turned to see William fully dressed in a travelling cloak he looked like he was ready to leave again.

"What"? Snapped Peter

"We need to evacuate" said William

Peter glared at him, then after a few minutes realised that the Narnian army was exhausted and could not hold another attack. Peter agreed but there was one thing he still wasn't happy about.

"But we can't just leave the rest of the Narnians here" Peter said angrily surprised how anyone could suggest that.

"Sire I beg you please. You must leave now" Said Oreius

"But how can we leave without being seen"? Edmund asked

"Just follow me" Said William

The kings and queens ran back to their rooms and quickly dressed themselves into travel clothes, made sure they had their weapons. Once they had gotten everything they needed they hurriedly walked back into the corridor where William was waiting for them.

They were just walking down the main staircase when they heard a crash and then shouts. The Galmans had broken through.

"Back up the stairs" Shouted William

They all moved back up the stairs. The doors burst open and Galman soldiers poured in General Oreius and some of the guards charged at them to give the kings and queens some time.

They ran back into the royal wing, Tumnus appeared and grabbed Lucy's hand. William stopped for a minute and closed his eye like he was trying to remember something.

"Lucy's bedroom" He exclaimed before running in that direction

The Pevensie's and Tumnus followed, they were confused in what interest Lucy's bedroom was to him

"William what are you doing"? Edmund asked anxiously

William didn't answer but opened the door to Lucy's room, he move forward and started feeling the walls until he stopped in front of Lucy's wardrobe. He pulled the wardrobe away from the wall and started knocking. Eventually he drew his sword and gave a mighty swing the wall collapsed to reveal some kind of door.

"William what is that"? Susan asked

"Not now every one in" Said William quickly

They ran forward Lucy entered first followed by Tumnus, Edmund crawled in next and realised what it was

"It's a hidden tunnel" he said excitedly

"Keep your voice down" snapped William

William pulled a few chairs over and snapped off a couple of the legs. After that he moved over to Lucy's bed and ripped up some of her duvet and wrapped the chair legs with it. Next he pulled out a small bottle and covered each of the chair leg and then pulled out a small box

"Take some of these and take a match and light them when you get in the tunnel" Explained William

"Are you coming with us"? Susan asked

"Yes but first I have to quickly do something" Replied William

Susan saw that William still had an extra chair leg, he told Susan to get in and told Peter to wait and close the door when William had gotten in.

They all waited nervously before William pulled out a small bag of powder he sprinkled the powder over the chair leg and pulled out a match. He lit the chair leg and through it into the corridor, he turned and ran as fast he could and dived into the tunnel.

As soon as he jumped in the tunnel and massive explosion happened and Peter only just managed to slam the door shut in time and all the light was sucked out leaving them in the darkness.


	18. Visiting Old Friends

Chapter 18

Visiting Old Friends 

The tunnel was blasted by light as the chair legs were lit; William took the lead and started crawling his way down the tunnel.

"Why did the explosion happen"? Edmund asked.

"Well it wouldn't be a very good secret tunnel if they found so I had to bury it in rubble" William explained

They crawled for hours this tunnel was very long just when Susan thought she was never going to get out the tunnel curved upwards revealing an entrance but it had been covered up.

"Now what" Lucy said

"Not to worry. Were at the surface" William said cheerfully as he punched the dirt as hard as he could; his arm went straight through and sunlight flowed down into the tunnel.

They all climbed out, Lucy looked around and saw that they were standing in a forest. She couldn't remember what forest this was they all looked the same to her.

"Ahh" Edmund shouted behind them, they all turned round to see that he was jumping back from a dryad who had reached out and touched his shoulder

"Thank you very much" Edmund growled

"I am sorry my King" the Dryad replied

The other Pevensie's and Tumnus roared with laughter, the dryad laughed as well but stopped as soon as she saw William. Her shocked expression made the Pevensie's become quiet as well.

"Can it be? Can the rumours be true? The High Protector as returned to Narnia" The dryad exclaimed

"Yes it is true" William replied laughing

"High Protector"? Peter said confused

"I'll let Susan and Edmund explain" said William

"How did you find out"? Edmund asked shocked that William could have found out about that history book.

"I knew there was bound to be a history book with me in it eventually" William said shrugging his shoulders.

The dryad sat with them until, they heard a weird scrambling sound and she disappeared back into her tree. They al listened for the noise was close by the waited silently until an old friend revealed himself by stepping out from behind some bushes.

"Mr. Beaver" Lucy shouted

She ran forward and picked up the beaver and cuddled him in her arms. After she had put him down he was given a hug by Susan and shook hands with Peter, Edmund and Tumnus

"So William how long are you going to stay with us"? Mr. Beaver asked

"Only a few days then were heading to Anvard" William explained

"Anvard"? Peter said with another confused look

"We are going to try and resurrect the old alliance and hope Archenland will fight with us" said William

Together the group walked through the forest before they came upon a familiar sight the Beavers dam. They were welcomed by Mrs. Beaver who ran forward and hugged the kings and queens

"So what are we going to do"? Peter asked

"Well I have talked to quite a lot of the Narnians in the forest and they have said that they are willing to fight" Mr. Beaver explained

"Why does everybody want to fight all of a sudden" Asked Edmund curious

"Isn't it obvious dear? Because the High Protector has returned to Narnia" Mrs. Beaver said proudly while looking at William who was sitting in the corner

"I think it's about time you told us about you" Peter said firmly

William sighed and stood up, but had to bend down so he didn't it the Beavers roof; he pulled up a chair and joined everybody else at the table

"I am from London, I was brought into Narnia by Aslan I was trained to fight by a mysterious man called Wulfric. I helped Queen Swanwhite and her army fight against a Calormen invasion. After the battle Aslan knighted me and made me guardian and High Protector of Narnia, Swanwhite and I fell in love we were inseparable. But the White Witch took over Narnia she turned some of the creatures to her side and a Civil war started".

Susan could see the sadness in his eyes and hear it in his voice, it must have been so hard to watch a place you had fallen in love with destroy it's self. William continued

"I did my best to defend Narnia but I was betrayed, the Witch found out where I hid Swanwhite I rushed to try and save her in time but I was too late she was dead when I got there I was completely overwhelmed by anger that I went to face the Witch alone she nearly killed me but Aslan arrived scared her off along with her troops and he transported me back home".

Everybody was quiet; no one broke the silence until Lucy asked the question that had been bothering her.

"So how did you get back to Narnia"?

"Simple Aslan arrived and said that Narnia needed my help from a Galman invasion told me to protect the Kings and Queens at all costs" William explained

"Well I think it is time for bed" Mrs. Beaver said with a yawn

Susan and Lucy were to sleep in the house, while Peter, Edmund and Tumnus would be sharing a tent outside and William slept outside without a tent or anything.

Susan could not sleep she kept thinking about the story, she thought about how he had left out his brother that she saw in the history book, then it hit her he was the one who betrayed him and Swanwhite. Susan could not understand why she felt jealous when William had said that he and Swanwhite had fallen in love.

Finally she gave up trying to sort out her feelings and she dozed off into a gentle slumber.


	19. A Jealous King

Chapter 19

A Jealous King 

Susan awoke early next morning and decided to go for a walk; once she was dressed she walked outside to a lovely morning in Narnia. She walked down by the river she sat down by a small tree and closed her eyes and listened to the birds.

"Good Morning" Said a voice

Susan opened her eyes to see William standing in front of her. The memory of his relationship with Swanwhite came flooding back to her and she thought about how lucky Swanwhite was to actually have William

"Morning" Susan replied giving him a smile

"Mind if I sit"? William asked

"Not at all" Said Susan

William sat down next to her, they were both silent just admiring the beautiful morning. William broke the silence first

"You know I haven't sat and watched a morning like this in a long time" He explained

"Me neither" said Susan

Susan looked at him sadly. She had thought about his past in her mind a dozen times and she admired him for still keeping his faith in Narnia and Aslan.

"I'm sorry. About what happened to Swanwhite" Susan said gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. But that was a long time ago, so I think it's time to move on" William replied looking at Susan

His green eyes hypnotised Susan like they always did she could feel herself leaning forward, he leaned forward to. Their lips met and Susan felt electricity moving through her body she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Although neither of them noticed that they were being watched, Peter was standing by a clump of trees glaring at the back of William's head. Edmund walked up behind and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What you looking at Pete"? Edmund asked

He looked in the direction where Peter's eyes were looking and saw the sight of William and his older sister kissing passionately.

"Well it's about time" Edmund said cheerfully but he stopped being cheerful when he caught his brother staring at him with such anger in his eyes.

"How can you be okay with this"? Peter asked stunned

"Easy William's a good man" Edmund said

"No he's not" Peter spat and started storming away, Edmund caught up with and stopped him.

"What do you mean"? Edmund asked starting to get angry himself

"I just don't think he's good enough for her" Peter explained angrily

Edmund looked at his brother confused then it hit him, he should have known this would happen.

"You're jealous of him" Edmund said

"Why would I be jealous of him"? Peter asked furiously

"Because he's the one giving the Narnians hope not you" said Edmund

"Well I am the High King" Peter snapped

"Yes and he's the high protector" Edmund shot back

"So he still should obey the actual monarchs of Narnia" said Peter his face becoming redder and redder

"The High Protector is supposed to serve the people of Narnia. Not its monarchs" Edmund argued back

"Yes but still if there's a high protector then we could lose our thrones" Peter exclaimed

"Don't be stupid Pete. If you can't put you're country before you're selfishness then you don't deserve to be High King" Edmund shouted angrily

Peter stormed off from his little brother, he knew what a High King was meant to do and I do put my country before myself, Peter thought to himself angrily

Finally after what felt like forever Susan and William broke apart, they got together and walked back to the beaver's house holding hands, however Peter wasn't the only person to have been watching them.

"Oh William, why do you have to put so many in danger"? Primus said to himself with an evil smile.


	20. Hunting

Chapter 20

Hunting 

Susan and William entered the Beaver's home to a squeak as Lucy jumped into their arms.

"You're together. I can't believe it" Lucy screamed

The beavers congratulated them, as did Tumnus and Edmund but Peter was nowhere to be found. After quite a long talk to the others Edmund said that they were out of food. Susan volunteered to go hunting

"I'll go with you" William

They left the house with a sigh of relief they had been crowded round for ages now they could breathe. They walked slowly into the trees holding hands and chatting happily; both of them had brought their bows for the hunt and decided to split up and search for deer.

Susan quietly walked through the forest, she stopped as she saw a deer eating; she quietly pulled an arrow out of her quiver and loaded her bow. She aimed at the deer she was just about to fire when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Nice to see you again" Said a voice; Susan looked up into the face of Primus.

She hit him as hard as she could in the face and tried to run; Primus quickly shook off her punch and ran after her. He easily caught up with her; he grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her to the ground.

"Not so fast" Primus said quietly

"Let go of me" Susan shouted struggling; Primus covered her mouth with his hand.

He picked her up roughly and forced her into a tree. His hand gripped her neck he was choking her. Just when Susan thought she was going to die an arrow whizzed through the air and it the tree just missing Primus's head by inches.

Primus turned to see William standing there his bow raised, Primus chuckled a little he knew this would happen again someday.

"Let her go" William growled

Primus gave another chuckle before releasing Susan who fell to the floor coughing; Primus drew his sword and faced William.

"Do you remember the last time we did this"? Primus asked pointing at his sword.

"Yes but this time it will be different" William replied throwing his bow on the floor and drawing his own sword.

"You didn't kill me then and you won't kill me now" Primus said smiling

"We'll see about that" William said his face becoming more serious with every word.

They lunged at each other and their swords connected with a clang, Susan saw that they were evenly matched they both fought with similar styles. Primus hit William straight in the face and William hit the ground hard, Primus raised his sword high and brought it down hard, William managed to get his sword up in time to stop Primus stabbing him. William then kicked Primus straight in the face he stumbled back from the impact.

Susan heard a noise from the trees; she looked to see Galman soldiers heading to the place where William and Primus were fighting. She crawled over to her bow; she loaded an arrow and fired it straight into a Galman's heart. Unfortunately that made the Soldiers notice her and they started to charge straight at her.

Susan flinched as one soldier raised his sword to strike, however Peter lunged out of the trees and killed the soldier, he then stood in front of Susan with Rhindon in his hand.

"You will not touch my sister" Peter snarled

The soldiers charged at him and he ended up fighting six at once, Susan tried to help but she could not get a clear shot with her bow.

She looked over to Primus and William and saw that there swords were on the ground and that meant their sword battle had turned into a fist fight.

Peter was struggling, but a man came out of the trees and started slashing at Galman soldiers with is sword, his hair was grey and he had a beard which was also grey he wore a long cloak which was dark blue and even though he looked old he moved like he was in his twenties.

William was on top of Primus, he was punching him again and again. William had a big cut near his right eye and a bloody lip, Primus had a black eye and a bloody nose.

William went for one final punch but Primus threw him off, William stood up only to see a Galman soldier aiming an arrow at him, the soldier fired the arrow which zoomed through the air, suddenly William was pushed out of the path of danger. William hit he ground he looked round to see who had saved him and saw Primus on his knees with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"No" William shouted, the soldier tried to load another arrow but William reached over and grabbed a dagger from Primus's belt and threw straight at the soldier, the dagger hit the soldier in the heart and he hit the floor with a thud.

"William" Croaked Primus

William went over to Primus was lying on his back; William grabbed his hand and leaned over him and pulled the arrow out quickly, Primus gave a lurch and a little scream.

"William. I'm sorry" Primus whispered

"It's okay I forgive you" William replied

"Goodbye William" Primus whispered

"No don't. Don't" William said firmly

William shook him hard but Primus closed is eyes and moved no more. Tears started falling down William's cheek's he placed a hand on his forehead and whispered

"I love you Brother"


	21. The Funeral

Chapter 21

The Funeral 

Edmund and Lucy rushed out of the house followed by Tumnus and the Beavers, to see Peter and Susan walking with a man who looked like he was in his sixties. Behind them was William carrying something wrapped in a blanket.

"What happened"? Edmund asked his brother and sister

"We'll tell you inside" Peter said firmly

Peter and Susan explained to everyone else that Primus was William's brother all along and that his name wasn't even Primus it was George and Susan remembered the name from the book it mentioned that the brothers had entered Narnia together.

"Now who are you"? Edmund asked looking at the man who helped them fight the Galman soldiers.

"My name is Wulfric"

Susan gasped and so did everybody else; they recognised his name William had mentioned him the day before

"You're the man who trained William when he first entered Narnia" Susan exclaimed

"Yes I taught his brother as well, I am going to miss him" Wulfric said wiping away a small tear

William had dug a grave just in front of some bushes where bright purple flowers grew; Susan thought it was a beautiful place to lay his brother to rest.

They also met two Narnians that helped Wulfric and William whenever they were needed they were an owl and a raven.

"This is Pinecone" Wulfric said gesturing to the owl and Susan recognised it was the owl who delivered William's message to her on the balcony of Cair Paravel

"Pinecone" Edmund said trying to hold back laughter

"Hey my name is not funny" The owl snapped glowering at him

"And this is Sallowpad" Said Wulfric gesturing to the raven

The raven bowed to the Kings and Queens, together they all waited until Primus's body was finally in the grave. They gathered around the grave, Susan saw that Primus's sword had been placed in his hands. Wulfric stepped up to the grave first to say goodbye.

"Goodbye George you were an excellent student and there will never be another one like you and although you did fall to evil the good that was always in you won out in the end as did the love for you're brother, may you now rest in peace gracefully in Aslan's Country.

Pinecone and Sallowpad said a quick goodbye, Tumnus and the Beavers followed, Peter, Edmund and Susan mumbled a quick goodbye but Lucy surprised everyone by saying thank you for saving William and saving Susan from sadness, Susan hugged Lucy tightly after she was done. William stepped up last and said his goodbye to his Brother.

"George I am sorry for the pain I put you through, I know you blamed me for Lizzie's death and I'm sorry that Aslan chose me to be the High Protector and not you, I'm sorry that I did not know that you were in love with Swanwhite as well and I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother. I am happy that the good in you was never destroyed but just hidden deep down, I will love you always. Goodbye little brother.

Susan nearly cried at William's speech, everybody went back inside the house while William silently picked up a shovel and started covering up the grave with dirt. Susan found William sitting near the river just staring at the water a few hours later

"William are you okay"? Susan asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"I've lost my entire family I have no one else left" William whispered

"You still have me" Susan said

William gave a small smile; Susan asked him a question that she had been waiting to hear the answer for ages.

"William who's Lizzie"?

William didn't answer; Susan decided that he needed some time alone she was walking away when William said

"Lizzie was my little sister"

Susan turned and walked straight back to William and sat down beside him again.

"You're little sister" Susan said gently

"Yes back in England I was made an orphan, as I was the oldest I took it on myself to look after my younger siblings"

"But Primus I mean George, looked way older than you" Susan said a bit confused

"After the White Witch took over, Aslan was only able to transport one back so he chose me George was left behind I guess he reached the age he was before he died then found someway to remain youthful" William explained

"Okay so Lizzie" Susan said wanting to hear of his little sister

"We ended up living on the streets; I did what I could to get food. However she grew ill and eventually died she was only nine years old, after her death George became so effected by it that he lashed out at anyone especially me"

"That's so sad" Susan said tears in her eyes

She placed a little kiss on his lips, he kissed her back. William gave a little sigh and looked back at the water

"Well were going to win this war, I'm going to make sure that my little brother did not die in vain" William said proudly

**Author's Notes:**

**If anyone's wondering where Sallowpad the raven came from I suggest you read the Horse and His Boy **


	22. The King's Plan

Chapter 22

The King's Plan 

Horses rode in and out from the gates of Cair Paravel, a young General named Tiberius walked down the long corridor until he came into the great hall. He walked towards the Dias where King Priham of Galma sat in High King Peter's throne his son Prince Pactricluis was next to him in Queen Susan's

"Sire" Said Tiberius bowing

"Ah General" Priham boomed

"Sire we have captured more Narnians resisting" Tiberius explained

"Bring them in" Priham ordered

Tiberius bowed and left only to return a few minutes later with guards behind him dragging a faun, a satyr and a wolf. Priham stared at them before speaking

"So Narnians tell me. Do you know where the Kings and Queens of Narnia are"? Priham asked

"What makes you think we would tell you" The faun shouted bravely

"Let me show you why" Priham said with an evil grin he walked out onto the balcony the faun was dragged by the guard, Priham wanted to show him something.

"You know Faun you're kinsman said the same thing as well and look what happened to him" Priham said looking up, the faun was dragged over to the balcony and was forced to look up and he saw a terrible thing a faun that he probably knew was hanging from one of the battlements a rope around his neck.

"You hung him" the faun shouted

"He didn't cooperate" Priham replied shrugging his shoulders

"You murderer" the faun shouted

"Now that's an ugly word. I prefer Conqueror" Priham said with an evil smile

Priham gave a nasty laugh; the faun glowered at him he struggled a little bit but the guard held him strong.

"Narnia will never be conquered we will fight back"

Priham laughed again only this time much louder, the faun glowered at him again and had another go at struggling.

"We destroyed Narnia's army on the beach, we took Cair Paravel, you're kings and queens fled and you're great General Oreius is locked up in the dungeon, so who do you think is going to help you" Primus said bending down so that his face was inches away from the faun's

"Aslan will" the faun replied proudly

"Aslan that stupid god you believe in, he doesn't exist" Priham said giving a little chuckle

"He will come you will see" The faun growled

"Well unfortunately you will not be able to see him" Primus said with an evil smile

The faun shouted as he was dragged out of the hall, he shouted things like Narnia is free and believe in Aslan, follow the High protector. The other Narnians dared not say a word to Priham so they met a different fate to the faun they were taken to the dungeon to be locked away and forgotten.

"Now General I want you to find those stupid kids" Priham shouted.

"We are trying my lord but we do not know these lands" Tiberius tried to explain

"That is just a stupid excuse. I still want you're patrols searching for them, but we can also try and draw them out attack every Narnian you can find destroy homes, cut food supplies if we make their people suffer they will show themselves" Priham said with an evil look on his face

"A great idea father" Prince Pactricluis said

"Well one day you will be a king and you will have to make decisions like that, I'm doing it all for you son, when it is time for you sit on the throne you will have a great empire.

"Sire I think it should be wise to send riders to the next countries to offer a truce so they don't fight" Tiberius suggested

"There is no need General our armies will walk over any country no one will defeat us" Priham said proudly

Tiberius bowed and left the great hall, the kings and queens were sure to have a plan and he didn't even care that Lord Primus had disappeared how has such a tyrant like him lasted on the throne.


	23. A Sadness Revealed

Chapter 23

An Uncomfortable Past

Susan noticed that her siblings were changing; Edmund was becoming more of a leader, while Lucy was starting to become more of a warrior as her archery was improving every time she practiced. Peter was the person who had changed the most he had changed from his miserable, jealous self into an understanding and kind person.

However not everyone had changed into something good William had become more distant since the death of his brother, Susan could not imagine the pain he was going through.

_Clang _

"Come on William, you should know this" Wulfric said through gritted teeth

"I'm trying" William replied with anger burning in his eyes

Wulfric and William were sparring; William had seemed to have lost his skill with a sword he was struggling badly, Susan knew he could fight better than that. Wulfric easily disarmed him and knocked him to the floor.

"I've had enough of this" William growled as he picked himself off the floor, picked up his sword and stormed away from Wulfric. Susan quickly ran after him and caught up with him by the river.

"William what's wrong"? Susan asked concerned

"Nothing" William snapped

Susan was nearly heartbroken at his voice which used to be kind and warm had become cold towards her, she cared for him greatly and she knew he felt the same way about her and yet here he was turning on her like she was an enemy.

"Please William just tell what is wrong" Susan pleaded

William sighed as he realised that he was unleashing his anger on her, he cared for her and he treasured every moment with her.

"I have never chosen the easiest path to journey down, but every time I move down the path I lose someone I care about; I lost my parents, my brother, my sister and of course I lost Swanwhite.

"Tell me the story" Susan said gently stroking his arm

"When I first entered Narnia, she was just beginning her reign she was only sixteen she was young and nervous at becoming a leader to a country. I was nervous about entering a new world and being made High Protector so suddenly we comforted each other, finally we fell in love.

"How long were you in Narnia?" Susan asked

"Ten years" answered William

"Were you married"? Susan asked afraid of the answer

"Yes we were married" William replied sadly

Susan looked down at the river; she did care for William but hearing his love for Swanwhite did hurt her a little especially when she now knew they were married.

"Susan we do not have to talk about this" William said gently slipping his hand into hers.

"William I know she was you're first love I understand that you must talk about her" Susan replied squeezing his hand and giving him a small smile.

"Then you must know that when Swanwhite died I didn't just lose my wife, I lost my unborn child" William said quietly bowing his head.

"You mean she was pregnant" Susan whispered her hands covering her mouth in shock.

William nodded his head still bowed; Susan could not imagine his pain losing a child which wasn't even given a chance at life. Susan hugged him gently, she brushed his neck with her lips; he turned his head so that his lips connected with hers.

"I understand William" Susan whispered hugging him

"I love you Susan" William whispered back

Susan froze a little at his words, she thought about his pain over Swanwhite and his unborn child; then she understood one of the reasons why Aslan brought him back to Narnia so he could learn to love again.

"I Love you William" Susan replied

**Sorry people but the death of his unborn child could not be ignored it's one of the things that makes his character**


	24. A Change of Plan

Chapter 24

A Change of Plan

Ever since William told Susan about the death of his unborn child, he became his old self again; his skill with a sword came back to him and he started laughing again. However there wasn't much to laugh about anymore, they had heard that the Galmans were destroying every Narnian home they could find.

"So what do we do"? Edmund asked quietly, they were all sitting in the beaver's house discussing their plans.

"I think it's time we go to Anvard" Peter said

"By the time we get there then the Galman's would have gotten stronger" Edmund said

"Ed, we can't defeat them head on" Peter argued

"Nobody said going head on with them" William said

Everybody looked at William; Susan knew he had a plan. However everybody else was looking worried at what he might say.

"We know these lands the Galmans don't" William stated

"Yes and"? Peter asked not sure where William was going with this

"That means we can use this to our advantage" William said

"In what way"? Edmund asked confused

Wulfric looked like he knew what William was talking about, but everybody else was confused.

"We use Guerrilla Warfare" William said proudly

"You know that's not a bad idea" Edmund said quietly

Everybody was silent, Susan's eyes remained on Peter his answer would the most important

"Let's do it" Peter said smiling

Later that day they sent messages out to all Narnians they could find, a meeting was going to take place in near the river rush to try and to make sure that the Galmans did not find them; the meeting was going to take place on one of the cliffs over looking the river.

"Why does it have to be on a cliff" Lucy moaned

"Because the Galmans won't find us up here" Susan replied quietly

They were waiting for the Narnians to arrive, Peter and Edmund were talking to each other; Tumnus and the Beavers were discussing the history of the forest and William was just sitting with his back to a tree staring into space.

"Here they come" Lucy said excitedly

Everybody looked into the trees to see many Narnians walking towards them, fauns, Centaurs, Satyrs, and Minotaur's they were all here. Everybody stood up and the Narnians stopped in front of the Kings and Queens.

"As you all know we are here, because we are going to fight back against Galma" Peter said proudly

Some Narnians cheered, but others gave little groans; a Faun stepped forward and Susan did not like the look of him, however she didn't know why

"We can't fight against the Galmans" The faun shouted

"Yes we can" Edmund shouted back

"How do you suppose we fight them"? the faun shouted at Edmund angrily

"We use Guerrilla Warfare" William said stepping forward

The faun was about to argue when an arrow sped through the air and hit a tree, everybody looked round to see Galman soldiers on horses. Everybody scattered and Susan was knocked to the ground she lost all sight of her siblings.

"Susan" She heard somebody shout but she couldn't see who it was, she scrambled to her feet and looked up to see a Galman horseman charging straight at her. She put her hands up but she was pushed out of the way she looked to see William jumping on the horse.

"Susan are you alright" Said Edmund who had his sword drawn and was trying to pull her to safety.

"Edmund, William" Susan shouted pointing towards William who had managed to throw the soldier off, however he was heading towards the edge of the cliff.

William saw this and jumped off the horse, however his foot got caught on the saddle and he hit the floor hard, the horse was dragging him along Susan could only scream as William and the horse went straight off the cliff.


	25. Choices

Chapter 25

Choices 

Susan started sobbing into her hands, she ran forward and looked over the edge; there was no sign of William or the horse in the river below. Susan couldn't believe it he can't be gone.

"Susan come on we have to go now" Edmund shouted trying to pull her along as more Galman soldiers were approaching fast

"Please tell me he's alive" Susan said as she buried her head into his chest, as Edmund waved something down from the sky.

Susan looked to see a Griffin land beside them; Edmund helped her on the back before climbing on behind her and telling the Griffin to take off.

* * *

A lifeless body was floating down the River Rush, its arms and legs spread out. The body gently floated on to a small bank, still not moving a muscle. That was until a huge Lion made its way down the bank to the body; it reached down to the body's face and gently nudged it three times with its nose.

"William, time to wake up" The Lion said softly

William twitched and stirred, before opening his eyes he looked really bad his clothes were torn in some places and gashes could be seen through them. He also had a big cut on his forehead which meant that quite a lot of blood was flowing down his face.

"Aslan" He whispered looking up into the Lion's face

"William, I'm afraid there is something you must do" Aslan said quietly a sad look on his face.

* * *

The Griffin landed softly just outside the Beaver's house, everybody else was there and they rushed to hug Edmund and Susan. Susan moved away and went to sit near the river; Lucy followed her and sat down beside her.

"Lucy, do you think he's still alive"? Susan asked tears falling down her cheeks

"Yes" Lucy answered straight away

"How can you be so sure"? Susan asked trying to wipe some of the tears away

"Because he's William, he's tough" Lucy replied in the tone that kind of said 'you should know that already'

"Thank you Lucy" Susan said hugging her little sister

* * *

"No Aslan, I can't do that" William said shocked

"You must choose" Aslan said quietly

"I can't, I can't make that choice" William said running his hands through his hair

"You must choose" Aslan repeated

"Aslan please" William said quietly

"William I know a lot has happened to you in the past, but I must ask this of you" Aslan said

"I don't know if I can" William said his voice becoming angrier

* * *

They all sat in the Beavers house that night eating dinner in silence, they had decided to carry on William's plan of using Guerrilla Warfare and were already starting to plan their first ambush. As soon as Susan was finished with her food she got up and without a word walked out of the house.

"Are you okay"? Said a voice she turned to see Wulfric

"Fine I'm just worried" Susan said giving him a small smile

"I am too, he's like my son" Wulfric said with a smile

"Do you think he's still alive"? Susan asked

"Yes he's been through a lot worse, if anyone can survive a fall off a cliff it's William" Wulfric said with a little chuckle and this seemed to reassure her a bit.

"You must choose" Aslan said again

"Do I have to choose right now"? William asked

"Not right now, but soon you must come to a decision it's either Narnia or Susan"


	26. Return and Capture

Chapter 26

Return and Capture

A lone horseman was riding through the woods, his clothes were torn and he a big cut on his forehead. William was grateful that Aslan found his chocolate coloured horse, it made the journey back to Beaverdam much more comfortable and quicker.

* * *

Susan awoke to the sound of birds chirping away, it was another beautiful morning in Narnia but Susan didn't even notice it. Her thoughts were still of William and if he was still alive, she could feel he was alive and she would not accept him being declared dead.

"Morning dear" Mrs. Beaver said walking down from the little upstairs room

"Morning" Susan replied giving her a little smile

"Cup of tea"? Mrs. Beaver asked cheerfully

"Yes please" Susan said stretching and yawning

The door opened, Edmund and Peter walked in also yawning, they said good morning to Susan and Mrs. Beaver, and they talked more about their plans for an ambush.

Mrs. Beaver started cooking breakfast, as Lucy woke up and joined them at the table, a few minutes later Mr. Beaver emerged from upstairs; while Wulfric and Tumnus walked in the house followed by Pinecone and Sallowpad

* * *

After a large breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast everyone went off doing their own things; Peter, Edmund and Wulfric said something about discussing more tactics and sparring, while Lucy and Tumnus were going to help Mr. Beaver fix his dam. Susan however wondered into the forest and sat down with her back to the tree and just let the sun warm her face.

"Su, are you okay"? Asked a voice

Susan opened her eyes to see Peter standing before her; he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes Peter, I'm fine" Susan said closing her eyes again

However Peter remained standing, she opened her eyes and saw that Peter was looking sadder then Susan had ever seen him.

"Peter, what's wrong"? Susan asked concerned

"Nothing it's just..."

"Just what Peter"? Susan asked more firmly this time

"I think that we've lost the war" he whispered not looking at her

Susan couldn't believe she was hearing Peter was the High King, the man that always held his head up high and never gave up what ever the circumstances

"How could you say that"? Susan whispered still in shock

"I don't know, it's just that the Narnians that were willing to fight at that meeting were either killed or captured basically Narnia has fallen and Galma is standing tall" Peter explained still not looking at her

"But what do you do when you fall down, you pick yourself up" a voice said

Peter and Susan looked to see William standing there watching them and smiling, Susan jumped up straight away and ran towards him

"I knew you were alive, I knew it" she screamed as she jumped into his arms only to quickly retreat as he gasped in pain

"Sorry are you badly hurt"? Susan asked anxiously

"No, just a few cuts and bruises nothing serious" he replied smiling

* * *

They sat down by their tree and talked for hours Peter left to tell the others, but also to let Susan and William have some time alone. Susan helped William take off his shirt, she cringed at the scars on his back which he received form that horrific torture in the dungeon of Cair Paravel

"Okay you were right, you're injuries aren't that bad" Susan said relaxing at little bit

They sat there talking everybody else had come to see and welcome him back before leaving them alone again. Susan kissed William more passionately then she had ever done before.

"I love you William" Susan said as she hugged him tightly

"Love you too" William replied stroking her long hair and kissing the top of her head

"Well this is just lovely" a voice said

Susan and William jumped to their feet, they were facing a creepy looking man in very royal clothing, he had curly brown hair his skin was pale; his face was a nasty grin, anyone could see this man was evil he was accompanied by ten Galman soldiers

"Who are you" William demanded drawing his sword and stepping in front of Susan

"Forgive me; I am Pactricluis Prince of Galma" he said with a creepy smile

William kept his sword raised and pointed at the prince; he eyes kept darting between the soldiers with him.

"Why don't you put the sword down High Protector" Pactricluis said with an evil smile

* * *

It all happened so fast, the soldieries charged at William who reacted instinctively and started slashing at them again and again. Susan tried to run back towards the beaver's house but was caught by another Galman soldier, he handed her over to Pactricluis who called for his horse which came out of the trees.

William was outnumbered and ended being disarmed and held by two Galmans, Pactricluis stared at him before saying.

"Three of you stay the rest retreat back to the camp"

Three soldiers stayed where they were while the rest headed back through the trees, Susan was strapped to the horse. One of the three soldiers drew his sword when Pactricluis whispered

"Make it quick"

Susan was about to scream when Pactricluis place his hand over her mouth, then gagged her. He climbed on the horse behind her and with one last look at William rode off with Susan into the trees. William was about to shout her name when he was also gagged and was forced to wait for his execution.


	27. The Poisoned Blade

Chapter 27

The Poisoned Blade

Prince Pactricluis rode back to his camp; he kept a firm hand on Susan making sure she didn't fall off the horse and escape. Susan thoughts kept darting back to William he was going to be killed and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

When the Prince and Susan arrived at the camp the Captain of the guards was there to greet them.

"Welcome back, my Prince" The Captain said bowing

Pactricluis dismounted his horse and pulled Susan who fell to the ground with a crash.

"Take her to my tent" the Prince ordered

"Of course, my prince" the Captain said straightaway and motioned for two guards to carry out the command

"Has the assassin I sent for arrived yet"? Pactricluis asked the Captain

"Yes my prince, he has" the Captain answered

"Send him to me" Pactricluis commanded at once

The Captain left with a bow, he returned a few minutes later accompanied by a man who had a scar that stretched down the left side of his face. His eyes were dark and cold and his hair was dark brown. He had an ugly twisted face

"My Prince" the assassin said bowing

"Rise, is everything ready"? Pactricluis asked

"Yes my Prince" Replied the assassin

"Excellent, the Narnians are losing hope all ready; soon they will give up completely once you have killed the High King of Narnia" Pactricluis explained with an evil grin.

William was kneeling on the ground, he watched as one of the Galmans quickly sharpened his sword. The other two Galmans held him.

"Any last requests" one of the Galmans said removing his gag

"Yes sheath the sword and let me go" William answered sarcastically

One of the Galmans knocked him on the head which caused him to fall forward; he was roughly held back up as the Galman with the sword was just about to strike.

"Goodbye High Protector" The Galman with the sword said

"Oh it's not goodbye not yet" William replied as ducked the Galmans swing. The sword slicing one of the Galmans legs causing him to crash to the ground in pain.

William grabbed his sword which was still lying on the ground; he quickly killed the other Galman before turning to the one with the sword. The Galman lunged at him, but William knocked it way easily it only took a few seconds for the Galman to end up dead. William gave one more look at the scene around him before whistling for his horse, who emerged out of the trees, climbing on and riding towards the Beavers house.

Peter and Edmund were sparring; everybody else had gone inside the house for a cup of tea. They were both evenly matched, that was until Peter struck his foot behind Edmund's causing him to stumble backwards and fall over.

"That's cheating" Edmund growled

"Yes because that's what happens in war cheaters never prosper" Peter replied laughing

"Oh shut up" Edmund mumbled while picking himself off the ground

Suddenly Galman soldiers stormed out of the trees, Peter and Edmund reacted fast and started cutting down as many Galmans as they could.

Wulfric joined the fight, soon the Galmans numbers were slowly going down and the brothers and Wulfric were starting to push the attack back.

The assassin was waiting patiently from the forest, he saw how good the High King was but all he would need was just a scratch from his blade and the poison on it would kill him very slowly. The assassin saw that somebody else had joined the fight the High Protector.

"It can't be, he's supposed to be dead" The assassin said to himself

"What should we do sir"? Asked a Galman soldier

"Ride back to the prince and tell him that the High Protector lives" the assassin ordered

The assassin waited a little bit longer; finally it was time to act. He quietly walked through the trees not seen, he slowly made his way out of the trees before speeding up; the High King had his back to him

"This is too easy" the assassin thought to himself

Just as he was about to strike, the High King was pushed out of the way, now standing in front of the assassin was William High Protector of Narnia.

"Out of my way" Snarled the assassin

"If you want the king, you're going to have to go through me first" William replied gripping his sword

"So be it" the assassin growled

The assassin lunged at him, William moved put of the way quickly and swung his sword catching the assassin's shoulder. The assassin charged again, William ducked and dodged every attack that came his way. William was able to hit the assassin to the floor.

"Do you surrender"? William asked

"Never I am a Galman and we do not surrender" The assassin spat before he swung his sword and cut William in the side.

William cried out in pain, before he swung his sword and took the assassin's head clean off his shoulders. William stumbled towards Peter, Edmund and Wulfric he gave them a little smile before he collapsed at their feet.


	28. Fallen Hero

Chapter 28

Fallen Hero

William was lying on a few blankets on the floor of the beaver's house; everybody was sitting at the kitchen table watching him.

"It can't be true" Edmund said quietly

"It is true that blade had poison on it, he's dying" Wulfric explained

They sat in silence for several minutes, things had gone from bad to worse; Susan was missing and William poisoned. Peter broke the silence

"Lucy do you have you're cordial"? He asked hopefully

"Yes of course" Lucy squealed excitedly

He ran over to William, crouched down beside him and just as she was about to pour a drop into his mouth, William's hand flew up and caught Lucy's wrist stopping her from curing him.

"Don't" William said softly as he opened his eyes

"But William, you're dying" Lucy said quietly

"I know Lucy, it has to happen like this" William said giving her a small smile

Everybody in the little house shared confused looks, William was allowing himself to die but only he understood why.

"Why do you have to die"? Edmund asked loudly

"Because if I live Narnia will lose hope and will fall, however if I die I need you to promise me that you will tell the Narnians my story give them hope will you do that for me"? William asked looking at everybody in turn his eyes lingering on Peter

Everybody nodded, Lucy nodded even though her eyes were full of tears; she threw herself at William who caught her in a strong hug.

"It's okay Lu, It's not goodbye my spirit will live on and I will be keeping an eye on all of you, I promise" William whispered into Lucy's ear as he held her tightly

"William why do you have to die"? Asked Peter who looked on the verge of tears himself

"Aslan said I had to make a choice, Narnia or Susan well it finally hit me that if I stay with Susan we would be fighting an endless war and we would all end up dead eventually; but if I die, I know that I am dying for Narnia and I know that all of you and Susan will live long lives" William explained still holding Lucy in his arms

"Okay, but tell us what happened to Susan"? Edmund asked scared of the answer

"She was taken by Pactricluis" William answered softly

"So what do we do"? Wulfric asked speaking for the first time

William let go of Lucy, he stood up but he was still weak and he stumbled a little bit. He made it to the front door; he grabbed his sword from the floor and turned to look at everyone.

"We go and get her" William said a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Pactricluis was walking through the camp, he couldn't believe it the High Protector had somehow managed to survive, and Pactricluis didn't understand why he could not just die. The Prince walked into his tent, he saw a young woman tied up on the floor. Pactricluis licked his lips before walking towards her.

"Is the queen comfortable" the Prince said with an evil grin.

Susan gave him a dirty look and just ignored him; Pactricluis walked over to her and pulled something out of her belt.

"Why this is lovely" The Prince said, Susan saw that he was holding William's dagger

"Give that back" Susan shouted at him

"I don't think I will" Pactricluis replied smiling, he used the dagger to cut the ropes that held Susan before he placed it into his own belt.

Susan stood up; she started walking backwards towards the entrance of the tent.

"Oh no you don't" The Prince snarled

He quickly grabbed and picked her up, Susan tried to struggle but it didn't do much good as she was thrown on to the Prince's bed. Pactricluis climbed on her and started kissing and licking her cheek.

"Get off of me" Susan screamed

The Prince slapped her hard across the face; he then started to kiss her neck and started to rip at her clothes. Susan was crying, she begged for help but she knew that no help would come. The Prince was just about to rip her clothes clean off, but Susan worked up enough strength to smack him hard in the face he fell off her and on to the floor.

"Wow you're feisty" Pactricluis said while he held his now bleeding nose.

Suddenly shouts were heard around the camp; the Prince poked his head out of the tent and saw lots of guards heading towards the camp's entrance. He quickly tied Susan back up and left her on the bed before left the tent in a hurry. He made it to the entrance and there he saw William stumbling towards the camp with his sword drawn.

"It looks like he's come for that stupid whore" the Prince spat

William stumbled some more and landed on one knee, before standing up again and carrying on walking. Pactricluis saw this and gave a wide smile.

"It looks like the High Protector has been hit with the poisoned blade" Pactricluis announced to the camp.

William made it to the camp's entrance before stopping, he was breathing heavily and he was suddenly seeing visions of a great place filled with trees, mountains, lakes and rivers; William was seeing Aslan's country.

"No not yet" William whispered to himself shaking the visions away.

"So High Protector, how long have you got left"? The Prince asked laughing

"I have enough time to get Susan back and kill you" William growled

William moved forward, a Galman soldier charged at him but William just swung his sword and the soldier was dead on the floor. Another soldier drew his sword and was juts about to charge when an arrow hit him in the chest. The Prince looked to see Lucy standing there with a bow, with her was Peter, Edmund and Wulfric all of them with their swords drawn.

"Kill Them"! Pactricluis shouted before running back to his tent

The Galman soldiers charged. Lucy fired more arrows, while Peter, Edmund and Wulfric started slashing at the Galmans. William however started heading towards the Prince's tent cutting down any Galman that got in his way.

* * *

Pactricluis ran into his tent, he grabbed his sword and quickly cut Susan's ropes before grabbing her tightly around the elbow and dragging her out of the tent. He moved round the corner of the tent and started heading towards the back entrance but William managed to catch up with them.

"Let her go" William growled

Susan beamed when she saw William was alive. The Prince looked at him before throwing Susan to the floor and drawing his sword. William moved towards him and swung his sword which connected with Pactricluis's sword making a very loud clang.

However William was losing his strength the poison was making him weak, the Prince disarmed him and hit him to the floor. William was just about to get up when Pactricluis's boot connected with William's face.

"The poison is working nothing can give you're strength back" laughed the Prince.

However there was something that could, William was gasping for breath his strength was fading all he wanted to do was just lay down and die but that all changed when he heard a soft voice in his head.

"Courage William courage" Aslan's voice said

William could suddenly feel his strength returning, he stood up, picked up his sword and turned to face the Prince again.

"You want another go, fine with me" Pactricluis laughed again.

The Prince swung his sword and it connected with William's, William could feel his renewed strength flowing through his body, he was able to disarm the prince easily however the poison was still killing him and more visions of Aslan's country entered his head and he dropped his own sword and stumbled back.

Pactricluis used this to quickly pull William's dagger out of his belt and charge at William, who came back to his senses just in time to dodge the attack. The Prince attacked again only this time William caught the dagger and smacked the prince in the face. William then grabbed the prince by his hair and stabbed him in the throat with the dagger.

William felt his strength leave him again and he fell to the floor, Susan crawled over to him and grabbed his hand.

"William what's wrong"? She asked

William looked into her eyes; he gave a small smile before saying his final words.

"I love you" he then closed his eyes for the last time.

"No" Susan shook her head, he can't be gone he can't

"William come back, please don't leave me"

Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Wulfric all joined Susan. Tears fell from everyone's eyes.

"Ed we need to get an army together were going to surrender" Peter said quietly.


	29. Honouring a Legend

Chapter 29 

Honouring a Legend 

The two armies faced each other on the field, one of them were showing white flags; the army of Narnia was surrendering.

"A fine day for surrender" King Priham said looking up at the sky

"Yes it is sire" said a member of his council

The army of Galma were waiting for High King Peter to surrender his army and bow to King Priham, Galma had won the war. The Narnians looked broken, their spirits were low; the death of the High Protector had affected them badly.

* * *

"Peter we can't do this" Edmund said again to his older brother

"I have too" Peter whispered angrily

Edmund said no more about it, Wulfric was quiet but Peter could tell he was angry with him as well. Peter had already been screamed at by Lucy, but what hurt him the most was the cold look Susan had given him.

"Let's get it over with" Peter said to Edmund

They started riding towards the Galmans, but Peter suddenly stopped. Edmund and Wulfric shared confused looks, while Peter turned to face the Narnians.

"Narnians what happens next is for Narnia, but first let's remember a great soldier and leader, let's remember our High Protector. He was a good man, he was strong and brave, when I first met him I thought of him as nothing but a criminal but I realised he wasn't a criminal he was a hero, he was my friend and my brother. But he is no longer a hero he is much more, he's a legend".

The Narnians erupted into cheering, Lucy and Susan were standing with the archers, tears in their eyes what Peter said was exactly true. Peter drew Rhindon, Edmund and Wulfric followed and drew their swords.

"This is our country; it does not belong to the Galmans. They destroyed our homes, took our lives now it's time to take our country back. For Narnia! And for William!

Peter charged, chanting William's name. Wulfric and Edmund followed, soon the whole Narnian charged even though they were starving and outnumbered. They headed towards the Galmans chanting William's name, the white flags had been replaced by Narnia's flag's.

* * *

"What this can't be happening" Priham spat

He commanded General Tiberius to lead the army forward, this proved to be a big mistake as soon as the army moved forward they were hit by Narnian arrows.

"Archers"! Priham shouted

The Galman arrows did little effect the Narnians kept on charging, Tiberius charged at the Narnians. The two armies connected, swords and spears were flying, and shields were shattering.

Peter was cutting down every Galman he came across, this was the day Narnia became free again. Peter could see Edmund and Wulfric fighting to his left, he saw Tumnus and Lucy to his right and behind him he saw Susan firing arrow after arrow at any Galman she spotted her eyes filled with tears but the look of determination on her face made Peter proud to be her brother.

"Sire we must retreat" One of the council members said

"No I will not lose Narnia like I lost my son" Priham replied fire burning in his eyes.

However it got worse for Galma, as the greatest sight of all appeared to help. Aslan was leading another army; next to him was King Lune of Archenland. The Archenland army charged Aslan sprinting towards the battle growling all the way.

"It can't be" Priham said staring at the huge lion heading towards his army

Peter ducked a swing from Tiberius, their swords clanged together. Tiberius was distracted when he saw the Archenland army smash into the battle, Peter used this to disarm duck a punch and then stab his sword right through Tiberius's back.

King Priham finally realised that his army was defeated somehow the Narnians hope had been restored. Aslan was charging through the battle, he jumped over the King's guards and landed on top of Priham; Priham didn't have time to even breathe before Aslan was biting his face off.

A mighty cheer went up from the Narnians the war was over and they were free, as soon as Aslan killed their King all the Galmans dropped their weapons and surrendered.

The Narnians marched to Cair Paravel and freed all of the prisoners in the dungeons, including General Oreius who for the first time since the Pevensie's had met him looked ragged and wild.

* * *

Susan tried to put on a brave face, but she couldn't and she broke out into tears as soon as she arrived in her room. William was dead he wasn't coming back, after crying for what seemed like hours she finally fell into an uncomfortable sleep; that night Susan dreamt of William's voice for the first time.

Susan gave up on sleeping when she woke with a start at hearing William's voice; she put on her dressing gown and exited her room, the castle was sleeping as Susan quietly made her way through the corridors. Finally she made it to the great hall, where she stepped outside on to the balcony.

"Susan" said a soft voice

Susan turned to see Aslan standing there, he smiled at her and she gave a little smile back.

"Can't sleep"? Aslan asked

Susan just shook her head, how could she go on without William he died for her and for Narnia and yet the world just seemed like it was missing something.

"Susan it is time for you to know William's story" Aslan said softly

She gave Aslan a small smile before walking closer to him and placing a hand on his mane while he started the story that Susan had been most desperate to hear.


	30. William's Story

Chapter 30

William's Story

_25th April 1912_

Fifteen year old William Harkett was recently made an orphan after his parents died when they were on the Titanic when it sunk. William's younger sibling's thirteen year old George and Eight year old Elizabeth had been affected badly.

"I can't believe you would even consider that"! George shouted

"Well what else can we do" William shouted back

"She belongs with us, not in some Orphanage" George spat

"Fine, but we don't have any money" William argued

"We'll figure something out" Replied George

* * *

_12__th__ December 1912_

Still living on the streets, William did anything to get money even taking part in back street fighting.

"Come on William, hit him back"! Shouted George

William was taking heavy punches from a massive guy who looked like he could knockout anyone, but the young William was tougher than anyone expected he got up every time he was knocked down.

William threw a punch to the man's skull, he had managed to give the man some bruises but William was bleeding a lot it was a surprise that he was still standing.

"William go to the body" George shouted

William did exactly that, he was able to push the man against a wall and then delivered heavy punches to the man's ribs; then with every last bit of his strength William swung his fist hard. It connected with man's face and he hit the floor hard. William had won

* * *

_15__th__ January 1913_

William, George and his little sister Lizzie were staying in a kind old woman's boarding house. They were trying to figure out what their future was going to be.

"Any ideas"? Asked William

"Not one" George answered sadly

William walked across the room and looked at the window; it was another grey and rainy day in London. William thought back to what life was like when his parents were alive; it was better then.

"Will" Said a small voice

William turned round to see his now nine year old sister standing in the doorway, she looked tired and ill.

"What's wrong Liz"? William asked gently

"I don't feel well" Lizzie said

William walked over to her and gave a soft hug, but that's when things started going wrong. Lizzie suddenly collapsed, William quickly realised something was wrong.

"Lizzie can you hear me"? William asked panicking

"What's wrong with her"? George asked looking scared

William didn't answer he scooped Lizzie into his arms and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the front door with George at his heels. William ran down the street ignoring the strange looks people were giving him.

"William where are you going"? George shouted above the noise of the busy London Street

"She needs a doctor" Was all that William said

He turned into another street running as fast as his legs could carry him until he came to a nice looking house it had a massive black door with a even bigger knocker which was a head of a lion.

George caught up with William just as he banged the heavy lion head knocker, they waited for a minute before the door opened to reveal an elderly woman who had a strict look on her face.

"What do you want"? The woman snapped

"My name is William Harkett and we need to see Dr. Richardson immediately" William said quickly

The woman gave William a cold look; she didn't move to let them in even though it was obvious Lizzie needed help.

"Dr. Richardson is a very busy man and does not have time for children" The woman said coldly before slamming the door in William's face.

William could feel anger spreading all over his body he didn't have time to argue with some angry old housekeeper, he booted the door hard with his right foot causing the door to swing open.

"How dare you break in to a house you little criminal" The woman screeched as soon as he stepped inside the house.

"Shut up my sister is only nine years old she's sick and needs help so you go and get the doctor right now"! William shouted into her face.

The housekeeper stood frozen for a second before quickly running up the stairs and returning a few minutes later with a smartly dressed man, who had a kind face. He gently took Lizzie from William's arms and walked into a room to the side.

* * *

_21__st__ January 1913_

William and George were both standing in a graveyard; William had his arm round George's shoulders. Lizzie had unfortunately died; William blamed himself for failing to look after her.

George stormed away from the grave; William gave one last look at the tombstone before running after his little brother. George walked out of the gates and down the street with William in pursuit.

"George where are you going"? William asked

"Away from you"! George shouted

He turned down an alleyway, but William ran up and grabbed George by the shoulder.

"George please don't be like this" William said gently sadness in his voice.

"How do you want me to be, it's you're fault Lizzie's dead" George shouted into William's face.

William was about to reply when George's fist connected with William's jaw, William hit the ground.

"Just leave me alone William" George shouted

William stood up slowly; he understood what his brother was going through. He walked closer to George his hands raised in surrender.

"I don't want to fight you George" William said slowly.

"Well I want to fight you" George shouted as he swung another punch, William ducked and delivered a hard punch to George's stomach.

"Enough George" William said

George gave William a cold look before jumping on him. The two brothers wrestled with each other throwing punches and kicks. They stopped suddenly as they looked around to see that their surrounding's had changed they were no longer in an alleyway in London but in a forest with tall trees and birds singing.

"Where are we"? George asked nervously

"I have no idea" William replied.

William couldn't believe it, one minute he was in an alleyway in a busy and polluted London and the next in a forest with clear air that William breathed in softly.

"Ahh"!

William spun round to see George standing frozen staring at a massive lion; however this lion looked different then any other lion it had a weird glow and William felt more amazed than scared at seeing a lion.

"Relax Son of Adam, I will not harm you" Said the lion softly

George and William shared looks of shock, the lion actually spoke they couldn't believe it. William decided to be brave and took a step towards the lion.

"Do you have a name"? William asked

"Aslan" the lion answered

"Where are we"? George blurted out

"You are in Narnia" Aslan replied

William was confused his father had taught him geography years ago and he had never mentioned a place called Narnia

"Now come with me and I will explain why I brought you here" Aslan said starting to walk away.

William and George were taken to a man called Wulfric, under his teaching's they learned how to fight with swords, use their minds and become great men and soldiers.

They heard that Calormen had sent an invasion army. Sixteen year old Swanwhite had just came to the throne father the death of her father King Gale the third had died from an illness.

William amazed everyone, especially Swanwhite when he gave an inspiring speech to the Narnian army; his leadership and bravery lead to him being knighted by Aslan the Guardian and High Protector of Narnia. Swanwhite and William fell in love; they would do their best to make Narnia peaceful and safe.

* * *

_Ten Years Later _

William and Swanwhite had married, together they ruled Narnia happily they were loved by the Narnians. The couple were also expecting their first child, William thought that nothing in his life could go wrong, unfortunately he was wrong.

"What do you mean the tree's been destroyed"? William asked shocked

"It has my lord the silver apple tree has been cut down" Answered a member of the council

"But that tree was the only thing that kept out Jadis" William whispered with a scared look on his face.

"I know my lord" the Council member said nervously

"Who would do it"? William asked confused

The council member bowed his head, he hated delivering bad news to William but this was the worst news of all.

"Our scouts have reported a whole army of Minotaur's, and other dark creatures were lead to the tree" The council member whispered

"Who lead them, for nearly a year now we've had a civil war and now somebody leading the enemy has cut down the only protection from probably the most evil creature in the world" William said anger flowing through him

"I'm sorry my lord, but it looks like it was Lord George" The council member said quickly

"No not George, he's a Knight of Narnia" William shouted

"I know my lord I'm sorry" The council member said softly

William lead an army to meet his own brother on a battlefield, he hid a pregnant Swanwhite in a secret location knowing that Jadis wanted her throne.

After a long and tiring battle William and his army were defeated, George and William had fought in the battle but William could not kill his own brother. George had warned William that Jadis was looking for Swanwhite.

William knew that Jadis would find Swanwhite; he jumped on a horse and rode for hours without stopping he needed to get to Swanwhite first.

Unfortunately William arrived too late, Swanwhite had been killed he held her he had lost his wife and his child. Rage had taken him over he buried Swanwhite and said his final goodbye, before rushing towards Jadis's camp

"Well look what we have here" Jadis said excitedly seeing William walking into the camp with his sword drawn.

"You're going to die witch"! William screamed

Some of the Jadis's soldiers stepped forward to try and kill William, but Jadis told them to stand down. William charged forward, Jadis pulled out a sword and walked towards him. William swung his sword but Jadis knocked it away easily.

"So you want to play" Jadis said with an evil smile

William growled as he lunged at her, their swords connected hard; William was able to cut her arm, Jadis stumbled back anger and shock in her cold eyes.

"Enough"! Screamed Jadis

She lunged forward, William only just blocked it. He had forgotten all of Wulfric's teaching's his emotions had taken over, the death of his wife and child, his brother turning to evil and his country being affected by war.

Jadis eventually disarmed William and knocked him to the ground, she pointed her sword at his throat. William didn't care he had nothing else to live for.

"Goodbye, High Protector" Jadis said with a smirk

Just as she raised her sword to strike, Aslan appeared out of nowhere and gave a thunderous roar which shook the ground. Jadis ordered her army to retreat; she gave an angry cold look at Aslan.

"This isn't the end Aslan" Jadis shouted as a massive white light blasted out of her wand and into the sky. After a few minutes snow started to fall and Jadis disappeared laughing.

Aslan looked down at William before shaking his mane and transporting William back to earth until Narnia needed him again.

* * *

_6__th__ October 1914_

Life had been hard for William, after returning from Narnia he realised that only a few seconds had passed and once again he was sixteen. George had been left behind so William had nothing left.

On the 28th June 1914 Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the throne of Austria was assassinated. Seventeen year old William with nothing else signed up to fight in a war that would be later named the First World War.

"William do you see anything"? Asked Nathan

"No, nothing" William replied

William had been sent to the front line, he had amazed everyone especially experienced and older soldiers by his bravery and skills in battle.

* * *

_15__th__ May 1915_

William had been fighting in the war for nearly a year now, at only eighteen years old he had risen to the rank of sergeant.

"William what's happening"? Asked Nathan

"We are going over the top, we have to take the enemies trench" William explained

William lead his men out of the trench and started charging straight towards the Germans trench, Nathan was close behind him. Men started falling all over the place; William could hear the bullets zipping past him.

Explosions started happening all around William, but he kept running keeping his head down. Nathan however fell to at least four bullets in his chest.

William couldn't go back for him, he had to carry on. Eventually he and about twelve men made it to the trench, they jumped in and started fighting German soldiers, William fired his rifle and a German fell to the ground, before William could reload a German charged at him William side stepped him and cracked him over the head with the end of his rifle.

William looked to see at least twenty German soldiers pointing rifles at him and his men. William closed his eyes as he heard the guns fire.

William opened his eyes to see that he was lying in the middle of a forest, he knew straight away where he was and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw a huge lion heading towards him.

"William" Aslan said nodding his head.

"Aslan, what happened I was fighting some Germans, and then I was shot so how can I be here"? William asked

"You are in my country William; I'm afraid you are dead; but it is not the end as Narnia needs you once again". Aslan said gently

William needed a minute to take it all in he was dead, he had been shot but he wasn't sad there wasn't anything to keep him on Earth anyway Narnia was his home and he was going to do anything to help it.


	31. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 31

Saying Goodbye

"Susan" whispered the voice

"Susan"

"Susan"

"William" Susan said waking up from another uncomfortable sleep, a lot had happened in the days following William's death and the end of the war. Every single last Galman had been kicked out of Narnia by Peter. Susan tried to return to a normal life but without William her life seemed empty.

William's funeral was the hardest of all, people from all over came to say goodbye; he had been buried like a king he was given a magnificent white tomb that sat on the cliff facing out to sea. Susan kept reading his tomb again and again it read

_Here Lies _

_Sir William of Narnia_

_Knight, Protector, Hero, Legend _

* * *

After the funeral Wulfric approached the Kings and Queens.

"It is time for me to leave" he said gently

"Why do you have to go"? Peter asked

"Because my work here is done, you see I am a star I was sent by Aslan to train William and George" Wulfric explained

"But William was here for ten years" Edmund said

"Yes but I remained because Aslan said that my help would be needed in a war against an invader and now it has happened and it is time for me to return to the sky" Wulfric said smiling

The Pevensie's waved goodbye as Wulfric disappeared in a bright light that shot straight up into the sky. The days continued and Narnia was starting to become it's old self again. It was becoming beautiful again and the Narnians had smiles on their faces once again.

However Susan was not smiling her dreams kept continuing, William's voice continued to call out to her, she kept thinking it was because of her grief. Her siblings tried to comfort her but it didn't work, Peter ordered a statue to be built honouring the High Protector who walked calmly into death's arms.

* * *

"Susan" His voice whispered again

"Susan"

Susan woke up from another weird dream she had been having them for a while but this one was different from the rest, this time Aslan had appeared and Susan was wondering was it just a dream or was Aslan trying to tell her something.

She got up and walked over to her window it must of been in the early hours of the morning, it was still dark she rubbed her eyes and tried to remember her dream when she heard the voice again, she listened the voice continued calling her name and suddenly she felt a great urge to go down to the beach.

She passed no one on the way, the torches lit up the corridors so she could see where she was going. She walked straight out the front doors and headed straight to the beach. When she arrived the voice called her again she stood silently watching and waiting.

Eventually William walked out of the darkness however he looked different, when he move closer Susan realised he was nothing but a ghost.

"Hi" he said with a cheeky grin

"Hi" she replied with a little smile even though tears were falling from her eyes.

"Aslan said he showed you my life" William said

Susan nodded; more tears flowed as she thought about how hard his life had been on earth.

"Why didn't you tell me"? Susan asked quietly

"I don't know, I guess I thought we would have had more time together" William answered

Susan buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow, William reached out to touch her and comfort her but realised that he could not do that anymore.

"Susan please don't cry" William said quietly

"William you're a ghost you can't stay, we can't be together that is why I'm crying" Susan snapped

William bowed his head but suddenly shot up as a weird feeling rushed through his body, he looked to see that his ghostly form had vanished and he understood that Aslan had giving him a chance to say a proper goodbye to Susan.

"Susan I know I can't stay, but the ones we love are never gone not if you keep them in your heart" William said while taking her hand

Susan looked into his emerald green eyes, she understood that William would always live on if she thought about him and she would, she would love him forever.

William held her as they watched the sunrise; she would miss him holding her like this. Eventually William let go of her and started walking away from her. Susan confused by this quickly yelled

"So are you not going to say goodbye"

William stopped, he turned and looked at her he gave her one of his cheeky grins and she saw his eyes which were once filled with sadness and anger now filled with peace and happiness

"Why say goodbye, when you will see me again" he said winking before walking down the beach and vanishing.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Nine Years later _

A huge crowd was gathering on the coast, they surrounded a magnificent statue that was as tall as most of the battlements of the castle. The crowd bowed their heads and kept silent paying respect to the High Protector.

Four people stepped forward; all of them were wearing colourful and rich clothing and wore crowns on their head. They walked forward together and placed flowers on a white tomb. William had been dead for nine years now and on the anniversary the four monarchs would place flowers on his tomb in the morning and a great feast would be held in the evening celebrating victory over the Galmans.

Later that year Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy vanished from Narnia while hunting a white stag. When they vanished Narnia was in chaos with no rulers to keep order, the country broke in to anarchy. People called the Telmarines used the current state of Narnia to invade; the Narnian army was no match for the professional and organised army of the Telmarines.

* * *

Many years after the Telmarines first arrived, Doctor Cornelius was searching for Queen Susan's horn rumours had it that it was taken by scavengers from Calormen. So far Cornelius's search had come up empty; he decided to stop at an inn in Tashbaan. He was sitting the corner while drinking some ale and reading his notes when a man wearing a hood sat down at the table.

"Doctor Cornelius" the man said

"Do I know you"? Cornelius asked trying to look at the mans face

"Not personally but my name is probably known" The man replied taking a sip of ale.

"And your name is"? Cornelius asked

"You don't need to know it, but I hear you are searching for Queen Susan of Narnia's horn" The man said

"Yes but I'm afraid my search hasn't been successful" Cornelius said

The man pulled something wrapped in cloth from his belt and handed it to Cornelius. Cornelius unwrapped it with suspicion and saw the horn itself

"Consider your search successful Doctor" The man said standing up to leave

"Wait, who are you"? Cornelius asked stunned

The man looked at Cornelius; emerald green eyes were visible through his hood. The man took one last sip of ale before saying

"Call me the Stranger"

**That is the end of Divided, but William will return to help a certain Telmarine prince reclaim his throne. **


End file.
